Still Ai
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sequel to Ai Uzumaki. Ai is growing up but as she and Zumo find out what actually happen in the past, it will change everything. SasuNaru mentions of mpreg.
1. Welcome Back Momma

Hi everyone and this is it. I'm so please to present to you the sequel to Ai Uzumaki which is, drum roll please...

Still Ai.

I want to thank you for summitting ideas for the title when I asked for them. Here were some of those titles:

Ripples in Time

Love Has No Bounds

Setting My Life Straight

My Darkest Hour

Hime Ai or Princess Ai

and last but not least, Loving Ai

Okay now please let me explain myself on why I pick the title "Still Ai." It was because of the lats title, which was sent in by 'In The Mix.' Okay I was looking over and I was trying to make my final decision when I thinking about the story line and what I was planning on putting into it. I was also listening to one of my favorite songs which is 'Still Doll' by Kanon Wakeshima and then it just clicked into me. Since Ai means 'love in Japanese, it cold also mean 'Still Love' which I believe gives it more of an edge.

I again, would like those of you who sent me some titles which gave me some ideas but I made my choice.

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 1

A drawing was being created. The colors looked like simple scribbles and crude sketches but to the eyes of one child, its creator, they told a amazing story.

The 'artist' was lying on her stomach with her feet waving in the air, kicking at the joy if this activity.

Her left hand was holding her head up and she was drawing with her right.

When she gets finished, she gasps in happiness and she gets up from her laying position into sitting position. She get on her feet and starts to run to a man with tan skin and a scar going across the bridge of his nose.

"Uncie Iruka, look at what I drew," the child said and she presented the artwork to her caretaker for the pass two and a half years.

He looks down and see the drawing that the child held up in view.

"Oh my, this is beautiful," he said and he observed the drawing closer.

There was the entire rainbow of color and the color that stood out the most was orange since it was the center of the paper.

The girl brought the paper down and her face was shown. Her little chubby cheeks had whisker marks. Her blonde hair was in two pig tails that was held up with blue ribbons. Her eyes were so big and blue. Like sapphire which fits her perfectly since her birthday is the very first day of September. She was wearing one light blue tee shirt and a jean skirt that matched her sandals and her bracelet with a lock on it was still in place.

"Reawy?" the child asked.

"Yes it is, now come, let's go put this in the refrigerator so that we could see it everyday." Iruka said as the little girl gave it to him.

"Hooway." the girl shouted in glee as her guardian placed it on the refrigerator with two magnets.

He walks back in and picks up the three year old.

"Let's go Ai, we're gonna visit Lady Tsunade and Zumo today."

"Yeah, I can see granny Tsunade and Zumo?" Ai said in her cute voice.

"That's right." Iruka said.

They left their apartment that they also shared with Kakashi since he too, watched over the little girl and he and Iruka were dating as well.

* * *

"Thanks for having Ai over Lady Tsunade, she really enjoys spending time with Zumo." Iruka said and he placed the little girl on the ground and she ran up to the little boy.

Zumo's hair was in the same style was when he is 12 and he had on a blue tee shirt with tan shorts.

"Hey Ai." Zumo says.

"Zumo." Ai says happily and hugs him.

Iruka and Tsunade smile at the sight of the children getting along. Well they should, they've know each other long enough.

"So which one is watching these two now?" Iruka asked.

"Both."

"Both of them?"

"That's right. They should be here any minute." Tsunade smiled and there was a couple of knock at the door. "And here they are, come in."

The door opened and two very fimiliar teens entered.

The girl was long, pink hair with a konoha headband on, She is wearing a dark gray top underneath a gray tee. Her pants had a couple of holes that were pre-made like that.

As the guy has a navy blue shirt on with his headband on as well. He pushes his glasses up and even though he doesn't need them, he still wears them. He has on normal blue jeans.

"Hello Akiko, Kentaro." Tsunade greeted.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, am I watching the toddlers again?" Akiko asked.

"Yes you are, both of you which means you and Kentaro." Tsunade.

"Fine, come on you guys," Kentaro said annoyed. Since him and Akiko are now living together, he only sees her as more annoying but since this is his friends and a lady from Tsunade, he would grin and bare it. Not to mention, since Akiko has also been training with Tsunade and Sakura, she got even stronger than ever.

He goes over and picks up Ai and Akiko lifts up Zumo and they leave the office.

"It should be around the time when Naruto returns from his training isn't it?" Iruka asked

"Why yes. I wonder what is expression will be when he sees that his baby has grown up so much." Tsunade said.

* * *

Akiko and Kentaro were walking when Zumo was getting restless.

"I wanna walk." Zumo said.

"Okay I'll put you down, Kentaro put Ai in the ground as well," Akiko said and Kentaro put her on the ground. Ai runs up and holds Zumo's hand like a little sibling would do with there younger sibling.

"Zumo hold my hand os that we don't separate." Akiko said and with his free hand, he takes Akiko's hand. "Okay we all ready?" Akiko asked and the two children nodded.

"So Akiko, where are we even going anyway?" Kentaro asked.

"Well I want to meet up with Sakura and we could all go shopping together." Akiko smiled.

"No, no shopping!"

"And why not?" Akiko asked.

"Because you use Zumo as you 'ken' doll and keep dressing him up." Kentaro said.

"I do not!" Akiko said.

Sakura walks up with the new genin squad; Konohamaru's group. She sees the two arguing...again.

"Oh man, not this again." Sakura said under her breath. "And this time the toddlers must put up with it." She says again.

Konohamaru runs up and looks down at the children. Zumo and Ai both look up and Ai smiles widely. She lets go of Zumo and hugs the genin.

"Ko-Ko-no-ha-ma-maru" She stutters, trying to say his name.

"Hey squirts," Konohamaru says and pats Ai's head.

"Okay you two, break it up." Sakura says and the two teenagers stop fighting. They look up and see the older pinkette.

"Hey Sakura, we were on our way to see you." Akiko said.

"You two still fighting huh? I swear if you guys like each other, than just say so" Sakura said.

"I don't like her," Kentaro says flat out.

"Like I will ever like him." Akiko lied.

"Sure you won't." Sakura said knowing her better than that.

Zumo walks up and tugs on Sakura's skirt to get her attention. She looks down and kneels down to him. "Hello there Zumo."

Zumo gives her a hug since he sees her as his older sister since she's always around.

"Aw, that is so cute." Moegi says who was with Konohamaru and Udon.

Konohamaru looks back at Ai.

_'Wow, she really does look like Naruto.' _He thought to himself.

"Oh hey Sakura, have you heard anything from Naruto yet?" He asks the short haired girl.

"Nope nothing yet but its been about two and a half years so he should be coming." Sakura said.

"Na-na-roo-toe?" Ai said. "Whose that?" She asked.

The teens suddenly looked at each other. They totally forgot that Ai doesn't know Naruto. Maybe she knows him by another name.

Sakura puts Zumo down and gets on one knee, "Have you heard of you momma?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh." Ai smiles. "Uncie Iruka tells me stowies about momma all that time." Ai said.

"Well Naruto and momma are the same person and you should be meeting him very soon Ai." Sakura said.

"Ooooh, O'tay" Ai said.

"Helllooo, Konoha! You haven't changed at all! Yeah!" There was a voice that just seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sakura got up and the four and three year old hid behind Sakura.

"No way, that voice..." Sakura said.

Akiko and Kentaro looked up along with everyone else.

"Well look whose back!" Kentaro said.

"Hey Naruto! Down here!" Akiko shouted and he looks down.

Naruto jumps down and looks at everyone within eye level.

"Sakura?" he says and looks at Akiko. "Akiko?"

The two girls nodded. "Wow, you guys both look so much alike, I assumed you two were twins now or something." Naruto grinned.

"We're cousins." They said in unison.

"You forgetting someone?" Kentaro said and Naruto turns to him. "Oh hey Kentaro, boy you got taller."

"Hey Naruto but it wasn't me who I was referring too." Kentaro said.

Naruto gave a confused look. Kentaro slapped his face and then pointed. "Down there smart one!"

He looks to where Kentaro was pointing. Jiraiya comes from behind Naruto and says. "Well look at my little boy."

Zumo creeps out from behind Sakura and shyly comes out.

"Th-that's Zu-zu-zumo?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Wow it looks like the stutter runs in the family." Akiko says, giggling a bit.

Sakura steps to the side a bit. "It's okay Ai, you know him."

"Wait a minute did you say Ai?" Naruto asked and he looks down again.

There she was; his baby girl. He was so surprised to see her...like that. He was expecting someone coming up holding a one year old like when he left her.

Ai slowly walks up and looks at the teenager. Naruto kneels down and holds his arms out.

"It's okay, it's me, I know that it's been a while but you've probably heard of me, right?" Naruto asked. "Momma?"

Ai smiles again and runs up to the teenager. "Mommy!" She shouts and he hugs her.

"I've missed you sweetheart, but I'm back, believe it." Naruto says lifting her up.

This was a warm sight seeing a parents and their child reuniting after such a long time.

* * *

Okay so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

Please Review ^^


	2. Good Night Sweetie

Welcome back to "Still Ai" everybody. This is the second chapter. I wanted to wait for a little more reviews but than I was like 'I really need to get this chapter down.' So I'm here, and typing.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 2

(Third Person POV)

Naruto lifted the three year old from the ground and she snuggles in his warmth. Smiling happily. This teen presence felt so familiar and weloming to her.

"Aw that is so adorable!" Akiko sqeauled. "A mother and daughter moment, so kawaii!"

"Wouldn't it be a daddy daughter moment since Naruto a...guy?" Kentaro asked.

"No Ai call him mommy and he gave birth to her so it's a mother daughter moment." Akiko argued with him.

Naruto puts Ai on his hip and holds her in place. "So guys, have you heard anything from he other Ai and Zumo?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

The teens look at each other, knowing that he was asking about the Ai and Zumo that are, probably still, 12 and 13 years old. Sakura goes up to Naruto and says,"No we haven't Naruto, we haven't seen them in over years."

"Oh well that's okay isn't it? They're still here, I was just wondering. So let's go see Granny Tsunade and I'll say my 'hi' to her." Naruto said.

Kentaro groaned, "But we were just there."

"Quiet complaining and let's go!" Akiko said and she starts to drag Kentaro to the hokage office. Jiraiya picks up his son and along with Naruto and Sakura, they go to the hokage office.

* * *

"My my brat, you sure have grown." Tsunade said.

"Yeah I guess." Naruto said. He puts Ai on the ground and holds her hand, letting her know that he wants her close. "I hope Ai wasn't too much to handle, but you understood that I couldn't take her with me during training." Naruto said.

"We know and after we got the 'orbing' and 'barriers' settled, she was easy to handle." Tsunade said.

"Hey that reminds me, how did you get her to stop orbing. I know when she was younger, she didn't have any control over it but she's too young to have her charka molded and control, at least not with Juubi's charka that is."

Tsunade came from around the desk and knelt down to about Ai's height but she still had too look down since Ai was three and way to short. "Ai, do you wanna show you mommy you bracelet?"

"Bracelet?" Naruto asked.

Ai shyly looks at her 'momma' and Naruto kneels down. She brings up her left hand and there was a bracelet. It had a little light blinking in it and it had a lock on it that seemed to have a key to open it.

"What's so special about this bracelet?" Naruto asked.

"This bracelet is a charka control bracelet. This keeps Ai's charka from going over board and making her orb to wherever and keeps the barrier from popping up." Tsunade explained. "There is a dial on here that if someone was to turn it to the right, the power of the charka balancer with go into over-drive and can make her weak and possibly sick. If the dial were to be turned to left, the bracelet can be turned off and she will be orbing all the way to the sound village if she wanted to."

Naruto was taking all of this to heart. It's had been a few years since he even seen his daughter or taken care of a child and he needed to get a refresher course.

"But a little more of this later, Naruto, you and Sakura will be doing a exercise and your opponent will be-"

"Yo!" Kakashi said from outside the window.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said and Kakashi came through the window.

"It's been a while, Naruto and I see that you seen Ai." Kakashi said.

Ai smiled happily. "Uncie Kakashi!"

* * *

**(AN: I know that the do the training exercise and Naruto and Sakura get the bells. So I'm gonna need to fast forward to past the mission to save Gaara and another thing is that Gaara has a son, Yuki (I brought him up a few times in 'Ai Uzumaki') well I'm gonna fast forward to where Ai is moving back in with Naruto. Okay Sorry about this, he had to do it after this mission since the apartment was dirty and he needed to clean it up and get her a new bed since she way too big for a crib now. **

**Again, sorry)**

* * *

"Okay this is your old home Ai." Naruto said and he lead the way in.

"Old?" Ai asked and she walks in the apartment. She looked around the apartment cautiously.

"Yeah I guess you remember but this was our home a while back. You were so little so I guess you don't remember huh sweetie?" Naruto asked.

Ai doesn't say anything and she goes to a small bed with purple blankets and pillows on it. In her arms was her stuffed animal fox, Kit and that made him happy. Naruto was carrying her suitcase and he looks over and sees her just looking at the bed. He smiles warmly and puts down the suitcase on the ground.

Ai looks turns around and see her mommy. "Mommy?"

Naruto picks her up and asks,"Hey sweetie, wanna play a game?"

"A game?" Ai repeats.

"Yep and it's a fun game. Wanna know what it's called?"

Ai nodded.

"It's called, blast off."

"How do you pway?"

Naruto put her on the ground and kneels down with his hand on her hips, "Okay when I count to three, you're gonna go in the air, Ready?" He asks.

"Is it safe?"

"Trust me, you'll have fun. Ready 1...2...3!" Naruto said and he lifts her up in the air and starts spinning around, making Ai giggle and laugh. "Blast Off!" Naruto said.

"Bwast off!" Ai repeated and contniued laughing. Her arms were right in front of her like if she was flying.

"You having fun?" Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"Uh-Huh!" Ai said and Naruto stops spinning and they crash on Naruto's bed. He landed on his back and Ai was on top of him. They were both laughing.

"Hey mommy, I have a question."

"What sweetie?" Naruto asked as he got up and now Ai was on his lap.

"Can I um...sweep with you tonight?"

"Sweep? But I already did the cleaning here." Naruto look at her questionably.

"No Sweep. Sweep!" Ai said.

Naruto didn't know what she was getting at. "I'm sorry sweetie but I really don't know what you're trying to say."

Ai gets up from his lap and crawls over to the pillow and lays her head down. "Sweep." She says and closes her eyes and starts making snoring sounds like if she was sleeping.

"Oh sleep. You wanna sleep with me? Is that it?" Naruto asked.

Ai sits straight up. "You got it! Sweep!"

"Yes you can but why would wanna sleep with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm scared."

"About what?" Naruto asked and then that it hit him, she just wants to be with him and that his apartment is a new place to her. She doesn't remember ever being here.

"It's okay sweetie, let's get ready for bed and then we can go to night-night." Naruto lifting her up and setting her down on the edge of the bed.

He gets up and opens her suitcase. He moves a couple if clothes to the side and he finds a cute nightie for his baby.

"Okay here's something." Naruto said lifting it up and bringing it into her view. She claps happily.

Naruto manages to change her into the light blue nightie and He puts on a white tee and he still has his boxers on.

"Okay Ai, night-night time."

He picks her up and lifts her back onto his bed and he pulls the blanket over the two of them.

"Comfy?"

Ai nodded and closes her eyes. "Night mommy."

Naruto pets her head and kisses her forehead, night sweetie. Mommy loves you very much."

* * *

Okay I know that you all hate me since nothing much happened in this chapter but don't worry, more will come really soon. Like the appearance of 12 year old Ai and 13 year old Zumo and of Sasuke.

And it won't be how you expect it at all!

Please Review ^^


	3. Sai Made Ai Cry, He must DIE!

Hi and welcome back to 'Still Ai.' Today is Father's Day. I would say hooray but I hate my dad or my case, my mother calls him the 'Sperm Donor.'

Thank you all for the reviews ^_^. I love receiving them. Well Here is chapter 3 for you guys and I hope you all enjoy.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 3

(Third Person POV)

Naruto was getting back to his old schedule of waking up his daughter and getting breakfast on the table. He was going have to take Ai with him today since he didn't know who would really watch her and plus this gave him some time with his baby girl.

Naruto didn't put Ai in pig-tails like how Iruka did when he watch her. Instead, he put two little ribbons in her hair like twelve year old Ai wore it. Ai was wearing a pretty summer orange dress that had little flower around the waist-line.

"You ready sweetie?" Naruto asked.

Ai smiled and Naruto picks her up and sits here on his hip.

Naruto still needed to find teammate replacements since Kakashi was in the hospital and there was no Sasuke which pissed Naruto off to no end.

Later, when Naruto was asking Shikamaru to be a replacement, he was attacked by a mysterious figure. He, Shikamaru and Choji tried to capture him while Ai hid like was told to do by her momma. Ai was scarred but kept really quiet until Naruto came back to get her.

As soon as they was done, Naruto came back and Ai ran up to him, hugging him.

**(AN: I'm trying to sum this up to get to the parts where Ai is mention since this is her story after all.)**

* * *

Sakura found Naruto and dragged him to meet the new team leader and new team mate. Ai was taken along for the ride since she had no where else to go and Naruto was never gona abandon his baby girl.

"Hello again." The pale teen greeted.

"Y-you!" Naruto shout and Ai clung on to her momma a little tighter .

"So...um starting today, I will be filling in for Kakashi." The brutte man said.

"Naruto, do you know who that guy is?" Sakura asked referring the new teammate.

"Sorry about our earlier encounter, I was just curious to see how strong my future teammate might be and whether or not I'd eventually have to come to the little boy's aid." He said.

Naruto got angry and put his little girl on the ground. He was about to knock the living day lights out of him but Sakura was holding him back.

"We have to work together so don't start from the get-go." Sakura said.

Ai got down and covered her ears, this was too scary for her. She was only three.

"And you, that wasn't really nice." Sakura said the other teen.

"Really? But I like nice and ugly girls like you."

'What did HE SAY?" Sakura asked/shouted and the commander held her back.

"Whoa easy Sakura! Follow your own advice!" The commander said.

Ai started to cry. Naruto ran toward her and lifted her up. They all turned to her and saw Naruto comforting her.

"Shh, there there Ai! It's okay now! Please stop crying now," Naruto said and Ai kept crying. Naruto was VERY upset. "Now look what you did! You made her cry!" Naruto shouted and he started to rub her back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have a child with you. You should have let her parents keep her." Sai said.

"I AM HER PARENT!" Naruto shouted and went back to calming Ai down.

"Who would bed with someone without a dick? Her mother was probably so ashamed that she dumped the child in your care." Sai said coldly.

"I AM HER MOTHER!" Naruto shouted back. Ai looked up at her momma and then back at the boy who Naruto was yelling at. "I do have a-"

"Naruto! Child in presence!" Sakura said, cutting off Naruto from saying something that Ai will repeat.

"So anyways... since we are going to be deploying very soon, almost immediately, we really don't have time to mingle so...um why don't you guys go ahead and introduce yourselves?" Yamato said.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

"I am Sai."

"And I am Ai U-u-zoo-zoo-ma-key." Ai said trying to pronounce her last name.

Naruto and Sakura laughed a little and congratulate the baby girl for saying the name, somewhat, right.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Akiko and Kentaro were holding there guts.

You see, Those two were visiting Naruto at is apartment and Naruto just told them that he has met Sai.

Naruto looked at them wih complete confusion. "Okay, what's so funny?"

"You met Sai! That pale skin artist! Hahaha" Akiko said and fell to the floor with laughter.

"Yeah and he's a jerk!" Naruto said. Ai was laying down on Naruto's bed, watching a movie known as the 'Lion King 2: Simba' Pride (1).'

"Really what did he say? That you didn't have a-" Akiko asked but was cut off by Naruto.

"Exactly!"

"Dude, that guy is Ai's art mentor in the future!" Kentaro said.

"Me-me-mentor! He made her cry!"

They stopped laughing together at the same time and Akiko got mad.

"He made her cry?" Akiko asked.

"That's right. He's a jerk."

Kentaro got up and was heading for the door.

"And where are you going Nerdy?" Akiko asked.

"Well...If you must know, I'm going to castrate him." Kentaro said blunt.

"You are not gonna-"

"I'm with all the way Kentaro!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Akiko said.

Naruto looks at her. "What he made Ai cry. That's MY BABY! You don't get to live if you make MY BABY CRY!"

"Okay I get that your upset right now but- NERDY MATSUKI YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Akiko shouted at the boy who was trying to sneak out.

"Oh come on Akiko, you wouldn't let me stop Yuki from being born! At least let me have this!"

"No we can not do anything that will alter the timeline for the worst! And besides, Yuki is innocent. How dare you! That's you half-brother!" Akiko argued.

"Exactly!"

As Akiko and Kentaro were going back and forth, Naruto's head was spinning from confusion. They were using references that he's never heard of before. He looks over and sees his daughter enjoying the movie by trying to sing along to the lyrics of the song, 'We Are One.'

Naruto takes a look at the time and found it to be sort of late. He has the mission tommorrow and needed to pack and sleep.

"Okay you two, It's late and we need some shut eye." Naruto said.

"Okay later," Akiko said and Kentaro was ready to leave with a kunai in his hand. He was still planning on doing the act of cutting off Sai's dick.

"Hand me your ninja pouch, and that kunai Nerdy," Akiko said.

"No."

"Good night Naruto," Akiko said and dragged Kentaro outside.

Naruto walks over a bit toward Ai before hearing "GIVE ME THAT DAMN KUNAI NERDY!" from outside.

Naruto is just standing there, waiting for the silence to start since that kept arguing. When that silence did come, Naruto sighed and relief and turned off the T.V.

"Okay Ai, time for bath time."

"O'Tay." Ai said and she got up from where she was sitting on the ground and walked towards her momma.

Naruto got the tub filled with soapy bubbles and water. His sleeves on his white tee shirt were rolled up all the way so that they wouldn't get wet from washing Ai. The little girl was wrapped in a towel and she was sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

"Ai sweetie, come on, time for bath time." Naruto said and Ai didn't move. Naruto looked back and saw that Ai had her hand out, the one with the bracelet.

"I can't take it off mommy." Ai said.

"Oh well that's not a problem." Naruto said and he went to his jacket pocket and pulled out the tiny key for Ai's bracelet. Iruka had given this to him after he was explained how the bracelet even worked.

He went back into the restroom and unlocked the bracelet. Naruto places the bracelet on the counter and took the towel off of the girl.

He gets ready to lift her up and Ai drops the towel. "Okay feet up." Naruto said and she pulled her legs close to herself and he places her in the bathtub.

After that 'wet' bath. (Wet meaning that Naruto had gotten more wet then what he wanted XD) Ai was dried and in her nighties. She was laying in her own bed this time and laying down with her little butt in the air.

Naruto, (who was in a new shirt and boxers) was packing for the mission. He looks up and sees a picture of team seven. With Sasuke in it.

_'Sasuke...why?'_

"Mommy!"

Ai's voice snapped him out of it and he turns to his sweetie. She was sitting up now and the picture of team seven was orbed in her lap.

Naruto had forgotten to put the bracelet back on Ai.

"Whose this?" Ai muttered and pointed at Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes soften at her innocence and sadden since she can't seem to remember who her father was.

"He seems really fa...fa...mill...ar."

"You mean familiar right? As in you seen him before?" Naruto asked as he got up and sat next to me on her bed.

"That's it!" Ai said.

"Well he's you daddy Ai." Naruto said bring her closer to him.

"Where is daddy?" Ai asked. "Was that daddy earlier, who said all that stuff today?" She asked.

"No, oh kami no! That is NOT your father Ai." Naruto said. He placed a finger in Sasuke's picture. "This guy...is name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is your father Ai. I'm sorry that you don't remember him but he loves you very much."

Ai places her tiny hand over Naruto's finger and he removes it. Her hand landed on the frame, over Sasuke's face. "Since daddy loves me...I will love daddy back!"

Naruto hugs his daughter and lays his head on her head but not putting weight on her head. "Mommy loves daddy as well sweetie and we will see daddy again very soon."

* * *

(1) Okay I wanted to add this in this story because I loved watching this when I was kid. It's a good movie.

Aw wasn't that sweet? I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review ^^


	4. The Parents

Kon'nichiwa and welcome to another chapter of 'Still Ai.'

I am VERY please to see all the reviews that I have received from everyone!

In The Mix

chynna18rawrr

Xxsliver-dragonnessxX

Gunnousai

VaL LuVs CoKe

Through Darkness and Light

I know that there are probably more who review the last few chapters but these were from the last chapter that I posted.

What really surprises me is that I still get reviews from 'Ai Uzumaki.' Never the less, I love receiving them.

I really love the reviews that say stuff like,"Aw Ai is so adorable." and "She's so cute." That makes me really happy ^_^.

Okay let's get started shall we?

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 4

(Third Person POV)

Today was the day. The day to go on the mission to capture the Akatsuki spy. Naruto was getting the last of his things ready and Ai was getting a bag for herself ready. She was going to stay with Akiko and Kentaro during the whole mission since Iruka was busy with the academy and Kakashi was in the hospital.

"Okay Ai are you ready?" Naruto asked and he turned around to where he was sitting on the ground and he sees Ai, packing...EVERYTHING that she could get her hands on.

She was trying to stuff it in her tiny bookbag with a little flower pattern on it.

"Almost mommy!" Ai said and she was stuffing her blanket in it but you can tell that there was no way it could possible fit.

Naruto started to laugh, making Ai look at him.

"What's so funny mommy?" Ai asked.

Naruto gets up and walks over. "Well sweetie, you don't really need all of these things with you to go over to where Akiko and Kentaro live do you?" He asks and takes her bag and dumps it out on the ground.

"I don't?" She asks innocently.

"No, just a couple of clothes and some thing to do like a coloring book and some crayons." Naruto said and went through the stuff that was dumped in the ground and picked out a few clothes and started to fold them and placing them in the bag.

"Oh okay...but can I bwing Kit?" Ai asked.

"Sure ya can!"

"Yeah, thank you mommy!" Ai said and she went over to her bed and grabbed the stuffed animal with care, like if was an actually animal.

* * *

After Naruto got both on their things packed and ready to go, they headed for Akiko and Kentaro's apartment which surprisingly, wasn't too far from where their apartment was.

Naruto knocked on the door and Kentaro opened it but with a bruised face.

"What happened to you? You look like a lion got a hold of ya!" Naruto said.

"I tried to go to Sai and do you know what and Akiko kind of..."

"Oh okay...I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Kentaro puts a hand behind his neck and laughs. "I know I look stupid huh?"

He feels a tug at his pant leg and he looks down. "Hm?"

Ai looked up and Kentaro and he kneels down. "Oh hey Ai."

Ai places both hands on Kentaro's face and her hands started to glow a light blue.

Ai was healing Kentaro's face.

Naruto looks and remembers something he forgot...he was suppose to put Ai's bracelet back on after she was washing her hands from today's breakfast.

After a minute, Kentaro's face was healed and back to normal.

"Wow Ai, you're amazing, I didn't know that you could do that! Or at least at this age!" Kentaro said, feeling around his face.

"She did something like this before, with Sasuke only he was in more serious condition." Naruto said and patted Ai's head.

Ai was only giggling. She was so happy that she could help.

"Hey where is Akiko anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, after that beating, I blacked out and woke up on the floor and she wasn't around." Kentaro said.

"What about me now?" Akiko said coming toward them with little Zumo holding her hand and the other was of groceries.

"Oh nothing nothing." Kentaro said nervously, not wanting another black out.

"Well okay then. Hey Naruto, I see you brought Ai over." Akiko said.

"Ai!" Zumo said and he lets go of Akiko's hand and runs up to Ai.

"Zu-zu." Ai said using a little nickname for him and they give each other hugs.

Akiko somewhat pouted.

"What's wrong Akiko?" Naruto asked.

"Zumo doesn't hug me like that, even in our time." Akiko pouted.

"There are so many reasons why too." Kentaro said under his breath

"What was that?" Akiko asked, raising a fist.

"Reason number one." He pointed out.

"Why you!" Akiko said and started to chase Kentaro outside.

Naruto was now more worried about leaving his baby with these people. He sweat dropped and watched as Akiko was now chasing Kentaro around, wondering how in the world did Ai ever become friends with these characters?

* * *

Kentaro was at the movie rental store, looking around for something to watch for Ai and Zumo.

"Go get some movies Nerdy." Kentaro was saying to himself, mocking Akiko's voice. "Get something good but 'G' rated for the toddlers Nerdy, Gees she such a-"

"Are you okay?"

Kentaro turns around and sees Tenten who kind of looked at him.

"I'm fine, I just have a bitchy problem but it's nothing." Kentaro sighed.

"Oh Akiko again?"

"Yeah, you see, we are watching Ai and Zumo at our house and she told me to get some movies so they would have something to watch." Kentaro said.

"Well how about something...Disney? They have stuff for little kids right?" Tenten asked, looking with him.

"Yeah I was looking at that." Kentaro said and he looks back at the girl. Something very fimliar about her but he just couldn't figure it out what though. "so Tenten, what brings you down here anyway?" Kentaro asks be friendly.

"Oh well Neji, Lee and I are gonna have a break today and I invited them to watch a movie with me." Tenten replied.

"Hn, Neji...I hate him." Kentaro said.

"Why?" Tenten asks.

"You know how I'm from the future right?"

"Right."

"Well I know for a fact that he my dad and he and my slut of a mom gave me up for adoption oh and let's not forget about his new son, Yuki. He replaced me, literally!"

Tenten looked really hurt at that. "How do you know that...he's your father?"

"He admitted it. I have byakugan and even his uncle knows it." Kentaro stated.

"Do you know...who your mother is?" Tenten asked, not making eye contact.

"I have no idea and I really don't care at this point." Kentaro stated. "She left me, my dad is gay, and I'm just fine." Kentaro lied about that last part. He was FAR from fine but wouldn't say it out loud.

Kentaro picks out three random movies and says, "Well I better get going before Akiko bites my head off, see ya later Tenten." He waves off.

Tenten waits for Kentaro to leave the store before whispering, "Good-bye...son."

* * *

"Nerdy! What the CRAP?" Akiko yelled.

"What I got the movies. What else do you want woman?"

Akiko holds the three movies in her hand. "You got Sex Drive, Mallrats and Zack and Miri make a Porno (1). THESE ARE NOT RATED G!" She shouted!

Kentaro ignores everything Akiko was saying and was thinking _'Jeesh, it's like I'm married to her or something.'_

"Kentaro, are you even listening to me?"

Ai and Zumo were in another room, trying to ignore the yelling of Akiko Haruno.

"Yeah, I am and all I hear is blah blah blah."

"You bastard!" Akiko shouted and started to chase him outside.

* * *

Naruto looks at a picture that he got from Iruka and is looking at it right now. It was late at night and after the ideal at the hot spring, looking at his baby's picture relaxed him somewhat. Her adorable face and happy smile makes him happy.

"So Naruto," Sai said and Naruto shoots him a glare but Sai ignores it. "That little girl that was with us when we met, is she really is your daughter?" Sai asks.

"Yes, she is, don't you see the rembalance?" Naruto asks.

"Well now I do, she looks A LOT like you, but I would have guess that was a cousin or sister, not a daughter."

"Everyone thinks that if they didn't know better." Naruto said and puts the picture away in his bag.

"So if your her mother? Whose her father?" Sai asks.

Naruto didn't look at Sai and replied using Sai's words from earlier that day. "He's the traitorous cockroach who abandoned his village just to become stronger." Naruto spat at those words as they came out his mouth.

Sai didn't say anything more. He knew he said those words and then it hit him.

"...So that's why want Sasuke back...because he's your baby's daddy huh?"

"Yeah...he is."

"Does he even know?"

"YES HE KNOWS AND HAS ACCEPTED AI THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Naruto was getting angry.

"If so, then why would he leave his daughter? Leave you?" Sai words hurt. "How do you know that leaving was his only escape from having the responsibility for a child? How do you know that he really cared about you daughter?"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto charged at Sai by was now being held back by Yamato's wood style jutsu.

"Okay what is going on in here?" He asks. Sakura was standing right beside him.

Naruto was struggling to get free."Tell him to shut up! He's the one who won't shut up!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto..." Sakura said with worry in her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere in a Hideout...

Sasuke was laying on his bed. He had finished his training with Orochimaru and was resting.

He holds in his hand, a picture of his princess. She was only one in this photo.

_'You must be so much bigger right now.'_ He thinks to himself. _'I wonder if you even remember me, or if Naruto has said anything about me." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Daddy loves you Ai-hime." He muttered to himself before placing the photo under his pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

Back In Konoha...

Akiko, Kentaro and Ai were sleeping. Zumo was picked up a few hours ago by Shizune. Ai was sleeping on a mat, snuggling Kit in her arms.

"Ai wuvs you too Daddy." She mutters in her sleep and not saying another word that night.

* * *

(1) I love these movies, they are very funny.

Okay so how was it?

Please Review ^^


	5. Fireflies

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of 'Still Ai.' Okay I love the reviews that I get. You all know I do.

I know that the last chapter was kinda...sad in a word but that's the way it has to be. I'm sorry, but if this was all sunshine and rainbows, it would get old really old, really quick wouldn't it? And so with this being said, let's get started.

_'Dream'_

_**'Song Lyrics'**_

I don't own Naruto or the song in this chapter, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 5

(Third Person POV)

It had been a few days since Naruto left for his mission. The night was calm...peaceful. It was summer so it was cool out and fireflies we're at the training grounds. So some of the adult let their children come and play with those magical bugs.

Akiko and Kentaro were watching Ai playing with those lighting bugs a long with some other children, Zumo included.

"They are all so adorable!" Akiko said.

Kentaro agrees with her but he looks over and sees something that he shouldn't have. He suddenly jumps up into a tree with Akiko having a question mark on her head.

"Nerdy what are you-" the pink haired girl says and Kentaro quickly pulls her up in the tree, covering her mouth.

"Shh...look over there." He points out.

Akiko looks and she couldn't believe it...

A mini version of Nerdy.

The boy look to be about four years old and without glasses, he looks just like a Hyuuga. He is wearing a red tee with shorts and sandals.

Akiko gets his hand off her mouth and says,"That's you isn't Kentaro? When you were little?"

"Yes and I also see you."

"Really? Where?" Akiko said and she starts to look around and she sees herself. "Oh there I am!" She exclaims and Kentaro covers her mouth.

Little Akiko has her hair down and a little boy following behind her.

"Omg! That's Buzz!" Akiko starts to laugh. Buzz is a nick name that she has for her younger brother Seron (1).

"Be quiet Akiko or we will get seen and that isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if our past self saw us, then the while space time continuum will be destroyed." Kentaro pointed out.

"So what about Ai and Zumo? They saw themselves when they were little."

"But they were at the age were they wouldn't recall any of this. You don't remember anything when you were only one Akiko."

Akiko blinks twice and says,"You have a point."

* * *

Ai was watching the fireflies going by, pass and all around her. Zumo was reaching out for the fireflies and wasn't having the best luck in catching one.

One actually landed on Ai's nose and she starts to giggle.

"It tickles." She says and the bug joins back in flying with it's own kind.

She was having so much fun. She didn't care that she fell on her tushie. She starts to clap her hands in enjoyment.

However, the adults who were their still didn't want their children near Ai. Her mother was the Kyuubi, they believed, and they she was the spun of the demon.

A couple of the children who were friends with Zumo, came over and they were having fun themselves. Ai got up and tries to join in the fun.

"Hi, My name is Ai." She greets herself to the other children.

They were about to go play with her so that everyone could have fun together in trying to catch the fireflies.

That was until one of the parents takes their child by the hand and say,"Stay away from her." and pointed his finger at the blonde girl. "She's a demon." He takes his child and soon, other parents were doing the very same thing. Taking their children away from their new friend, saying that she was the spun of the demon and telling them to stay away. One of the moms even went out of their way to call her ugly.

Even Akiko and Kentaro's parents did the very same thing with little Akiko and Kentaro. Sure they haven't met in person but if the Uzumaki child was there, it was better safe then sorry. Akiko and Kentaro looked so disgusted with their parents but could do nothing about.

Even the lighting bugs flew away.

It was just the two of them left standing in the field. Ai and Zumo.

Shizune came around just at that moment and Akiko and Kentaro drop down from the tree they were standing in.

"Boy this place sure did clear out early huh?" Shizune said.

"Shizune..." Akiko said, looking like she was about to tear up herself.

"Oh Akiko, Kentaro, I thought you two would be here, so did something happen?" Shizune asked.

"Just some ignornant parents." Kentaro said.

"Ignornant parents?"

Kentaro puts his head up, telling her to look behind her. The older woman does and sees little Ai trying to hold in her tears and Zumo comforting her.

"Ai!" Shizune shouts. She runs up and kneels down to the three year old. "It's okay Ai, what happened?"

Ai covers her face with her hands and orbs away.

"Oh mine, I thought...doesn't she have her bracelet on?" Shizune asks.

"Naruto never put it backon her." Kentaro says.

"Baka..."Akiko says under her breathe.

"I hope that she doesn't orb too far away." Shizune says and lifts up Zumo. He starts to cry in her shoulder. "It will be okay Zumo, will find her, don't worry."

"Th-they ca-called her a-a demon auntie." Zumo sobbed and went back to crying.

Shizune was shocked but started to rub Zumo's back. "We must report this to Lady Tsunade."

"But we need to find Ai. Something really bad can happen to her." Kentaro says.

* * *

Little Ai actually orbs her way back to Naruto's apartment. She thought that her momma wold be there but nothing. The lights were out and it was really clean. Ai was on Naruto's bed. She was really upset so she started to cry.

She orbs back her stuffed fox, Kit and snuggles into the stuffed animal.

Ai cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

(Ai's Dream...)

_The sound on a nice beeping was on. Causing Ai to open her eyes. _

_Soon, twinkling sounds were on, turning on a few lights like a lamp and night lights. _

_Soon enough, fireflies start to come in the room thanks to a window that was open a little bit. _

_Ai starts to rub the 'sleepies' from her eyes. _

_**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
**_

_Ai sits up and looks around the now lit room. She was wearing a night gown. Kit wasn't near here and she started to look around the bed for her. _

_**Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare.**_

_The fireflies start to line up and circle around, making a lazer light show from the looks of it. _

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_  
_**That planet Earth turns slowly.**_  
_**It's hard to say that I'd**_  
_**Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,**_  
_**Cause everything is never as it seems.**_

_Ai gets off the bed and the bugs start to circle around her and lifted her in the air. _

_**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
**_

_Ai looks up at the magical bugs and sees her Kit. Only Kit was alive and moving with a polar bear stuffed animal that she has._

_**A foxtrot above my head,**_

_She looks down and ends up-side down but still floating up in the air. _

_**A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.**_

_Suddenly the front door opens really wide and the fireflies fly her outside. She flies over her mommy's apartment and pretty much over Konoha. She has here arms out like if she was Peter Pan and flies through Konoha. _

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet Earth turns slowly._**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd_**  
**_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_**  
**_Cause everything is never as it seems._**  
**_(When I fall asleep.)_**

_Ai soon finds herself outside of Zumo's bedroom window. She smiles and pushes it open. The Boy was wide awake and he looksat Ai and the many fireflies that started to fill his room. She flies over to his bed and offers her hand._

_**Leave my door open just a crack.**_  
_**(Please take me away from here.)**_  
_**Cause I feel like such an insomniac.**_  
_**(Please take me away from here.)**_

_Zumo smiles and takes her hand. The fireflies start to engulf him as well and he starts to float into the air. _

**_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_**  
**_(Please take me away from here.)_**  
**_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_**

_Ai and Zumo start to fly out of his bedroom and over Konoha. Holding hands so that they wouldn't separate. They fly through out the entire night. Over the Hokage Mountain, pass the academy, and even the pass Ichiraku Ramen._

_But soon the fireflies took them home. Zumo's was first go home._

_**To ten million fireflies.**_  
_**I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes**_  
_**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_

_He climbs back through his window and back to his bed. He starts to wave goodbye to his best friends and she waves by back. He lays his head down and looks at the jar of fireflies that was given to him by Ai._

**_But I'll know where several are_**  
**_If my dreams get real bizarre_**  
**_Cause I saved a few,_**  
**_And I keep them in a jar._**

_Ai starts to fly up into the air, through many clouds and into space. She sees the planet earth starting slow down, just like in the song. _

**_I'd like to make myself believe_**  
**_That planet Earth turns slowly._**  
**_It's hard to say that I'd_**  
**_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_**  
**_Cause everything is never as it seems._**  
**_(When I fall asleep.)_**

_Soon she finds herself back in her room. In her momma's bed. The lights were going off and everything returning back in its place. Kit went back into being a stuffed animal again and the fireflies brought it back for the girl. Ai goes underneath the covers and the fireflies were leaving Ai to fall asleep._

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

(End of Dream Sequence)

* * *

Shizune, Akiko and Kentaro had found Ai, sleeping in Naruto's bed and had brought her back to Akiko's and Kentaro's apartment. She had given them quite the scare and there were gonna be many questions gonna be asked.

The question that was now in everyone's mind was...

Why was Ai smiling in her sleep?

* * *

(1) Okay I'm not sure that I put this down or that I even mention this in Ai Uzumaki but in Akiko's family, it her, her mom and dad, and two younger brother. Seron is the name of her younger brother and Jon is her baby brother but he isn't born yet in this time.

Okay I know that this wasn't exactly a chapter but I just wanted to write this just for the fun of it. I thought that this could be a cute little chapter...well expect for the beginning.

Please Review ^^


	6. Since Daddy Loves Me, I Will Love Daddy

I'm glad that people liked my little chapter...well expect for the whole villager thing.

Well I just wanted to have that chapter up since like I said before, I had that in my mind and I needed it in this story and also I love that song Fireflies by Owl City.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 6

(Third Person POV)

"THEY DID WHAT?"

And that folks would be the booming voice of Lady Tsunade, the fifth hokage. As you can tell by the vein sticking out her forehead and the desk that is now literally in half after her strength, she was far from happy.

Akiko, Kentaro and Shizune stood in front of the desk, terrified of her strength.

"Yes milady, they called her...a demon, a spun of the demon and other hurtful words." Akiko said.

They were talking about what had happen last night with Ai.

"How could they? She hasn't done anything to them. Just tried to make friends like any other child I'm pretty sure of it. Ai would never hurt anyone." Tsunade said. "And she's only three years old."

Tsunade looks up at the two teens. "And where were the two of you when this was happening?"

"We were watching her milady." Kentaro said. "But you see, our past self were they as well and since they are at the age whee they can remember stuff, having them see us would cause the space time continuum to be destroyed."

"WHAT?" Tsunade roared.

"It is possible milady." Akiko tried to speak up.

"Okay whatever, I'll deal with the villagers later, I have other problems at the moment. Where is Ai anyway?" Tsuande asked.

"Iruka took her to visit Kakashi in he hospital." Shizune answered.

"Well that's good, she's with them." Tsunade said and sat in her chair. Arms crossed under her boobs and one leg on top of another. "You two, you can go." Tsunade said and they left the room.

"Do you want me to replace your desk milady?"

"I think this answers itself Shizune."

* * *

**(AN: Okay I'm just gonna summarize this part since it you all pretty know what happens right? They meet the spy, find out that it's Kabuto Yakushi, then Orochimaru shows up and he and Naruto fight. Naruto goes all demon form on his ass, then Sai goes up to the snake bastard, tells him about his mission that Danzo assigned for him, est. Well I'm going to fast forward this to the part where Sasuke shows up?)**

* * *

Sai was brought into a dark room by Orochimaru and Kabuto. There was a silhouette of someone sitting in front of a giant, fake snake. Sai fake smiles and says,"So you're the lengendary Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Sai. Nice to meet-"

"Get lost." Sasuke said flat out, cutting in Sai's sentence.

The room got quiet...until Sai said something.

"No matter how much I smile, everyone seems to dislike me right away...even Naruto."

Sasuke said no word but he open his sharingan eyes.

"But I can already tell you're nothing like him so I have a feeling that you and I will get along much better."

Sasuke then placed Sai under a genjutsu which makes Sai fall on his ass.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto shouts at the younger Uchiha.

"You shouldn't bait Sasuke TOO much. He's more difficult than I am." Orochimaru tells Sai.

He and Sasuke get up from the ground since Sasuke was sitting on the ground.

"I don't care about him. Come on Orochimaru, let's go..." Sasuke said.

"Naruto has told me a lot about you. A LOT about you." Sai says.

Sasuke looks at him.

"He's been looking for you this whole time you know. These last few years."

Sasuke acts like he barely remembers him when he thought about him and his daughter this whole time. "Oh yeah...him."

"Well you may not remember him but surely you remember another person I recently met. She's a little young but her name is Ai."

Sasuke's sharingan started to spin.

"Naruto told me that she's your daughter...She's about four now possibility, looks like Naruto." Sai says wanting to see his reaction.

"What does any of this have to do with anything?" Sasuke asks.

"Ah I remember her, during the chuunin exams, that girl holds quite a bit of power." Orochimaru says with amusement. "Even as a infant."

Sasuke vanishes from the room. Not saying anything else.

* * *

After his little training session with the snake bastard, Sasuke went to lay down in his room.

At first, he's on his back, holding a picture of his baby girl in his hand. Remembering why he was even there in the first place.

If he wasn't, she would be.

Another was revenge, even though future had told him what would happen, he just has too, because Itachi made her suffer.

He could be back in Konoha, playing with her right now.

However, he wasn't completely out of her life...As long as he was his daugher, he would always be there for her if she ever needed him.

That was a promise a father gives to a daughter...

He puts the picture in his inner pocket of his white tee and turns to his side to go to sleep.

Not even five minutes later, Sai comes.

"Whose there?"

"My cover's been blown but I can still take action." Sai said since his drawm snakes were on his back.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha!...My mission was to kill you. At first, I was going to but," Sai says and he remembers what Naruto and Sakura have said to him. "...I want to help protect the bond you two share, that Naruto desperately wants to hold on to."

Sasuke felt kinda touched but he needed to dobe to stay away from him. And the bond Sai was talking about...took form as the little girl known as Ai. Which coincidentally means 'Love.' He couldn't go back to Konoha.

"A BOND? That's your excuse for disturbing my rest?" Sasuke asks getting angry from the sounds of his voice.

* * *

Back in Konoha...

Iruka was carrying a now sleeping Ai. It was nap time and the poor dear just couldn't stay up any longer. Iruka took note of the people in the village who started to glare at the child as he walked by.

What was the people's problem? Did they take an extra stupid pill this week or something?

"Da...da." Ai mumbled in her sleep. "Ma...ma."

Iruka felt a tug at his heart. She must be dreaming about her parents. Iruka must have assumed that Naruto must have said something about her father.

Otherwise, she wouldn't have said 'Dada' in her sleep.

Or maybe, just maybe, she thought someone else was her father. Iruka would just have to ask Naruto later when he came back.

Iruka was gonna watch over Ai until Naruto came back. He'd miss looking after the girl.

She was like HIS daughter to him and Kakashi.

Even though Kakashi and him were trying to start a family of their own, Ai would always considered their daughter.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the pale skinned teen. He was so upset with him. But he needed to know.

"Why Sasuke..."

Memories of the first day that Ai was introduced to Sasuke and Sakura, of them meeting future Ai, of that birthday... their first kiss in the academy...

"Why did you have to hurt Ai?" Naruto shouted up at the academy. "You know she didn't even know who you were! And yet..."

_"Since daddy loves me, I will love daddy back!"_

"She loves you with all of her heart. How could you just leave her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. This was it, that he explains everything to him.

"There's a simple explanation, it was to PROTECT her, that's why I'm also...even if it's against her will...to get revenge for my clan."

Naruto was now face-to-face with Sasuke, he had jumped in front of the blond boy and wrapped a arm. If you had to sum all of Naruto's thought together it would be have to be one word.

Damn!

Sasuke starts to pull his sword out. This was an act to scare Naruto away but yet again, my may have to use it since it seems that they will try to take him back by force.

* * *

Iruka laid Ai on the couch and covered her with a thin blanket.

From her facial expression, she wasn't having a very nice dream.

She turned to her side. Using her hand to grab onto the pillow that was under her.

"Mommy...Daddy...please don't..." Ai muttered in her sleep...

* * *

(Mindscape...)

_Ai was looking around in the scariest part of her mind. A part of the mind that she didn't even know that she had. _

_It looked more of a jail whose pipes spurn a leak because of the water underneath her. It covered most of her lower body. _

_She wishes she was holding Kit. So some reason, holding that plushy made her feel safer. _

_She starts to walk and then she finds herself at a fork in the hallway. _

_She looks at both directions, unsure of making a right decision. She wishes that something could help her._

_**"Heh heh...This is our chance...Naruto." **_

_The little girl remembers that name. It's her mama's. _

_Which could only mean that the path that the dark voice was coming from was the way to follow._

_She closes her blue eyes and listens closely. _

_**"Show him my...our power..." **_

_Her eyes snap open and she goes to the left, waving through the water. Which was kind of difficult for her because of her age and size._

_**"What's wrong?...Why are you hesitating?...You know hat you need my strength...take it...use it...who do you want me to kill?"**_

_Ai heard every word of that dark, scary voice. Making her to stop. Maybe she had taken the wrong path...the dangerous path..._

_She feels so much pressure but continues to walk. She turns a corner and sees a huge bubbly, red color, form of a fox. She turns back and leans against the wall. _

_"Don't...ever come out again!"_

_"Mommy!" Ai whispers and peeks over the corner. _

_There he was, standing up to the fox._

_**"What are you afraid of?" **__The foxs asks. _

_"Shut up! I'm not afraid of you! I don't need anything from you!" Naruto shouts back at the fox._

_Kyuubi's eyes squints. __**"I wasn't asking you brat!"**_

_"Then...who?" Naruto asks and turns around and he doesn't see anything. _

_Ai was back againt the wall. That scary bubbly creature was talking to her. Ai starts to slide down and starts to cry. She want her mommy to come to her and tell her that there nothing to scarred of out she couldn't go any closer to the intense charka. It was smothering her. _

_She pulls her knees up and start to cry like how she sees teen girl crying in their rooms on the T.V._

_"Ai-hime? Why are you so sad?"_

_Ai looks up. Did some call her a princess?_

_She sees the dark haired teen. He looked just like the picture her mommy showed her only there was a slight difference. _

_She wraps the tears away from her face. But not giving an answer yet. _

_"Ai-hime, do you know who I am?" the teen asks. _

_"You're my daddy!" Ai says, looking at him. "Wight?" She asks._

_"That's right. I am and like how you love me, I love you back sweetheart."_

_Sasuke said and he scoops the little girl in his arms_.

* * *

Okay so how was it? Oh and I used some of the material from the manga.

Please Review ^^


	7. Love is Dead?

Hi everyone and welcome back to chapter 7 of 'Still Ai.'

Today (June 25) is actually my mom's birthday so I'm gonna celebrate with her and my family.

So here's chapter 7.

I don't own Naruto or the song, 'Love is Dead', just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 7

(Third Person POV)

_Sasuke couldn't believe that his baby was actually in a place lke this. Even if it was only in her mind. _

_She was beauitful, just like her mother. _

_She wraps her tiny arms around the older Uchiha, wrapping it around his neck and she rests her head on his shoulder. _

_He walks over to the dobe and the Kyuubi. Not saying anything and the next thing Naruto realizes was that Sasuke right right in front of Kyuubi. One hand in it's nose and he's holding Ai with the other, keeping her balance._

_Naruto snaps wide open, he wasn't expecting seeing Sasuke here, or his baby girl. _

_**"I see...an Uchiha...You've come quite far..."**_

_"What are you two doing here? And Ai...you shouldn't be here, it way too dangerous!" Naruto shouted. _

_Ai turns her her toward Naruto. Her eyes were half open, like if she was either really tired or was suffering. "Ma...ma." She said in a very low voice. _

_"I never imagined you had such a thing in you." Sasuke said. His sharingan out. _

_**"You can actually see me...thanks to that abominable sharingan...a product of you accursed clan of yours. It's such a crime for Juubi's host is a sharingan wielder as well."**_

_"It seems that this isn't your first encounter with these eyes which means you must be the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune," Sasuke stated. _

_Ai was breathing deeply now. Naruto had his attention set on his baby. She was suffering because the charka was so dense that a three year old peobably couldn't take much of it. _

_**"Your ocular powers and that vile charka you exclude remind me of Madara Uchiha."**_

_Sasuke grab onto the fox's nose and makes the fox to explode. _

_"I know...no such person." Sasuke says. _

_**"I can't believe that you are even able to surpress my power...it may be my undoing, but...let me tell you...one thing...D...on't...kill...Na...ruto...y...ou'll...re...gret...it."**_

_"I never planned on doing such a thing." Sasuke stated and he wraps his other arm around the child that he was holding. _

_"Sasuke, something is seriously wrong!" Naruto shouted and he ran over and looked at his daughter. She seemed to be barely conscious. Naruto had taken Ai out of Sasuke's arms and Naruto cradles her in his arms. _

_"Ai sweetie, what wrong? Do you feel sick?" Naruto asks. _

_"Mommy?" The child says and smiles weakly. "I meet daddy...and you were wight...he does love me..." Her body seems to fade away._

_Sasuke looks down at her. He uses his finger and rub it against her cheek. Ai takes both of her hands and takes her father finger from her face. She smile growing wider. "I'll see you both when I wake up. I love you." She says and she fades out of Naruto's arms._

* * *

(In Iruka's apartment...)

Ai was waking up from what she thought was merely a dream. She looks around the room. She knows this place very well. This was her Uncle Iruka's home.

"Uncie Iruka...are you here?" She asks sitting up. "Uncie Iruka?"

The tanned man comes in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Hey you're up." He says and goes up to the child. "You want something to eat?" Iruka asks the child.

She doesn't say anything. Her stomach answers for her. Iruka smiles and says,"Well that surely answered it. I have lunch ready for you." Iruka says and Ai gets off the couch and Iruka takes her to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

Team Kakashi returned to Konoha a few days later...After a few other days of settling back in, they would be sent on a new mission.

"This is your new assignment. In a city, just outside of Konoha, there is a teen club that is quite popular. For some reason, the owner wants our ninja's to be the guards for a special evening. It seem that there will be many famous teen actors and singers down there. That club is holding a talent competition and the winning will win quite the amount of cash." Tsunade explains. "I want you to use disguises and get into that club."

"A teen club?" Naruto questions. "Like a place for teens with music?"

"Something like that. And you will have Akiko joining you instead of Sakura."

"Huh I wondered why you were here." Sai says.

"That is all, you all leave in the morning, dismissed."

* * *

(Fast Forward to the next day...to the City)

"Wow this place is huge." Naruto said looking around.

The city looked so much bigger than Konoha. More buildings and such. It was sure busier in the city with all the people walking around.

"Yep, the city, I've only been here a couple times as a child and I love being here." Akiko says with glee in her eyes.

"So where is this teen club that were suppose to be?" Sai asks.

"That's on the other side, for now, we can just look around and probably pick out what our disguises are to be." Yamato says.

"Hooray! Shopping!" Akiko shouted and takes Naruto and Sai by their arms. "Come on boys, you can help me pick out my outfit!" She shouted and she drags them to the mall which she happens to know where it is.

It just so happens that a certain Uchiha was lurking around. He was wearing dark clothes from Hot Topic. He has discovered something really interesting and he snuck away from Orochimaru and decided to go to that city.

* * *

(That Evening...at the club...)

Many famous teens were coming through the doors from what Yamato could tell. He was going watch from the outside while Naruto, Akiko, and Sai would watch from the inside.

Naruto had a orange tee shirt from Pac-Sun and Jeans. No headband on his head so his was was spiked out.

Sai had too visit Hot Topic and was wearing a black Tee and black jeans.

Akiko went to the place called dELia's and bought a pink shirt with flowers and a jean skirt. Unfortunately what they didn't know was that this teen hangout was mostly populated with goths, emo and scence people so Naruto and Akiko stood out.

The stage curtain was closed and a man on stage goes up to the microphone.

"Okay what up teens? And welcome to the Dark Corner. I want to welcome our guest who have took time from their busy schedules to come out and see the talent that will be here."

Akiko has gushing over the celebrities who were here. Naruto was eating and Sai looked bored.

"What exactly are we looking out for?" Naruto asked with ramen in his mouth.

"Something unusal." Sai says.

"This whole place is unusual Sai." Naruto says.

"I agree I mean, look over there, that guy who is making out with that girl looks like a girl himself. She said talking about the couple who were, already, making out.

"Uh Akiko, that is a girl." Sai says.

O_o. "This place...is a freak show!" Akiko says.

* * *

After the first nine 'acts' the last performer was about to come on.

Sasuke, who was disguised, waited for this performer to come on.

Naruto wanted to see a good act. Everything else was really depressing for him. All the songs were dark, and about hate.

The announcer gets back on stage, mic in hand.

"Okay okay, so this is our final performer of the evening. If you been here in the past few days, you've seen her and this girl got talent."

The crowd starts to cheer and few of the guys start to whistle.

"Okay now as everyone knows by now, they can cast their votes over there by that voting box and after the show, will hear from the judges, see what they have to say, and then count off the votes. But right now, give it up for Naruko!" The announcer says and he gets off the stage.

Naruto started to choke on his ramen. Akiko's jaw dropped.

"Naruko?" They said in unison.

The stage curtain start to draw back and the sound of drums counting off is heard before the actual beat of the music.

Akiko looks on the stage and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Guys...It's Zumo!" She says.

"Zumo? Where?"

"He's playing drums, how can you miss him?." She says.

On stage, a girl wearing something lolitia goth appeared from the trap door underneath, It was raising her to the stage. She was bleach blond hair and her dress looked like it was from Alice in Wonderland. It was light blue and it looked so...elegant and yet...so goth.

Naruto knows who it is by her eyes. You can tell that she must be wearing cover up or using a transformation jutsu but he knows exactly who it was.

She begins to sing.

**This is the hardest part when you**

**Feel like a vacant**

**All that you had is become unreal,**

**Collapsing and aching**

**All I want**

**All I want was right here**

**But love don't live here anymore (love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)**

**Love don't live here anymore (love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)**

**I know that you think of me when you're**

**Beside her**

**Inside her**

**It must be so hard for you to**

**Deny it**

**And hide it**

**Oh, all I want**

**All I want is right here,**

**but love don't live here anymore (love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore) And love don't live here anymore (love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore) x2**

**Love don't live here anymore (love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)**

**Love don't live here anymore (love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)x4 Oooh,love don't live here anymore**

The crowd was cheering. They loved her performance.

Naruto's jaw was literally on the table. Why would his baby, name 'love' sing the song 'Love is Dead?' and why was she going by the name Naruko?

What in the world was going on here?

Naruto gets up from his seat and goes looking for the back stage. Akiko and Sai go after him.

Sasuke had gotten up as well. Heading for the same destination as Naruto.

* * *

(Backstage...)

"You did great out there Naruko." One person compliment. She the girl was going to her where her stuff was.

"You'll win for sure Naruko." Another person complimented.

"Oh well thank you, you guys." The girl said.

"Okay folks let the girl breath." A woman with red hair said and she came to the girl. "You did really great out there."

"Thanks Kit, hey where's Zumo?"

"Right behind you and we have a problem." He says.

"Momma and Daddy are here right?" AI says.

"That's right, you sensed them as well?"

"Yeah, on stage." Ai said and she pointed to the stage.

"What do we do? Do you want to see them?" Kit asks.

"I have no choice, and besides, it's better to tell them now about what's going on right?" Ai says.

Zumo checks his watch that is on his wrist. "We have about 30 minutes till the voting in over."

"I'll be in my room, relaxing some," Ai said and she headed for the dressing area.

* * *

"Hey let me pass, I know one of the contestants." Naruto said.

"Sorry but no one passes unless their on the list." The bodyguard says.

Ai was passing by when she heard. "I know the last contestant. We are very close. Let us through!"

She stops mid step. "Momma?" She says to herself and turns a corner and sees the bodyguard holding back her momma. Ai runs up to them.

"Excuse me but what's going?" Ai asks.

"Oh nothing Naruko," The bodyguard blushes. "It's just that these guys say that they know a contestant by here."

"Yeah it's her." Naruto pointed.

"Naruko, do you know these teens?"

"Yes I do, that's my family and friends, please let them pass, they came to see me." Ai said.

"Okay Naruko, for you." The bodyguard says and let's them pass,

"Thank you very much." Ai bows and leads her momma and friends to the waiting area.

Naruto has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. For some reason, while Ai was singing, it wasn't her. He also feels something has changed in his baby. Why was she dressed up like this? Dark, gothic. Was she in disguise herself. Her personality was still the same wasn't it?

"So Ai, what's going on with you? You know we really have so much to catch up on." Akiko says.

Ai didn't say anything though. She remained quiet as ever.

By the time Ai take them to the waiting area, Sasuke was already there. Sitting on the couch, waiting for them.

* * *

Why is Ai using Naruko as her name? What is going on? And what will happen? Find out next time in 'Still Ai.'

Please Review ^^


	8. You Abandoned Me Momma!

Okay I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm trying to get some ideas and to get a few days break. Please forgive me.

So welcome to 'Still Ai.' This is chapter 8.

Okay I know you all have been asking, 'Why is Ai acting so differently?' Why is she avoiding her parents?' and 'where the hell are the nachos?'

Okay maybe not the last one, but you all get my point.

Well now, here is some of the answers for those questions.

The answer for where are the nachos is 'You didn't any, if you want some, go to Taco Bell if you want some.' Lol.

Let's get started.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 8

(Third Person POV)

Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of Sasuke.

"Sa..suke."

"Da-daddy? What are you doing here?" Ai asked surprised.

"I heard that you might be here, and I wanted to check up on you." He says and gets up from the seat.

Ai looks away from Sasuke, with a scarred or worried expression. "Oh you did," she said.

"You a really good singer, hut why are you here when you should be with your mother and past self instead of exposing yourself like a-" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!"

Everyone turned their attention to Zumo. He was getting angry. Kit was as well. She maybe in her human form, but that didn't stop her from growling at the teenager.

"Zumo..." Akiko said in a worried voice as she brought her hand close to her mouth.

Sai looks at the little girl in the room ( AN: the only reason why I say little was because she is the youngest out of all of them). Curiousty was getting the better of him.

"Excuse me, but did Naruto call you Ai?"

The girl looks up at him and nods. She recongizes him as Sai sensei.

"Then why do other people call you Naruko?"

"Yeah I want to know that as well." Naruto asks. "I named you Ai, Naruko is your middle name."

She looks back at her momma.

"I'm glad to see you again...momma," she says advoiding the question. "But...yet again..." Her voice sounds angry slightly because she usually doesn't get angry, especially at her mother. "I'm very angry with you...Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went to the size of dinner plates. She called him but his first name that was pretty serious.

Zumo knew exactly why, he was right there when she heard everything. Kit as well.

Ai began to back away from her mother. Next to Zumo and Kit.

Akiko was flabbergasted. She remembers Ai to be the very loving and forgiving type. Her eyes narrow to Naruto. Whatever he did, must have been pretty bad.

"Young lady, you will NOT speak to me like that!" Naruto said.

"Like what...calling you by your name? Like everyone else does?" Ai's voice got louder.

"Your my daughter and you should be showing me respect. I raised you-:"

"NO YOU ABANDONED ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" She cried out, shuting her eyes and making other heads turn that direction.

Akiko looks at the other people, getting annoyed of the stares. "Hey you wanna take a picture?"

People than looked away and started doing there own business like before.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Abandoned?"

Ai nods. "When I was little over one...I saw you leaving the village that day. That smile..." Ai starts to think back at the day when Naruto was leaving the village to go train with Jiraiya. She was hiding away from them, her father wanted her to understand what was going on, Zumo as well.

Ai starts to grab hold of her upper arms, hugging herself. "YOU WERE JUST SO HAPPY TO NO LONGER HAVE THE RESPOSIBLITY OF TAKING CARE OF ME DIDN'T YOU?"

Sasuke and Naruto felt so guilty. Now thinking on it, they both abandoned her. Sasuke had somewhat of a more reason to than Naruto.

He could have trained in Konoha but Jiraiya wanted to travel.

Akiko approached her best friend but something stopped her.

Sai.

He shook his head 'no.' Meaning, 'let the family talk about it.'

"I didn't...I didn't want to Ai...you're my baby, and I love you..." Naruto said stepping closer to his daughter who only stepped back.

"You only love me because I'm your daughter, your only flesh and blood!" Ai said, tears running down her face.

"That's enough!" Sasuke said booming through the area. "Ai, you're being ridicilous, you mother was trying to get me back..." Sasuke said.

"Do you want to tell him why you even left or should I?" She asked.

"Why did you leave Sasuke? Huh?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke was taken back by that. He still remembers everything about that night. His daughter's cries, that wick smile of Kabuto's...Sasuke was looking down at the ground at this time. No saying a single word.

"It was because he was protecting Ai."

The red haired women/fox said and she went up to her 'lady.' Holding her sholders.

Naruto looked at Kit with a 'wait...what happened?,' look.

Zumo looked away and started to clench his fist tighly. "Kabuto and Orochimaru's head should be on the ground instead of on their bodies." He said angrily.

"Kit is right...I was protecting our daughter..." Sasuke said but instead of going up to his daughter, he was heading for Naruto.

Akiko and Sai went up to where Zumo, Ai and Kit were standing which was a few feet away.

"Will all contestant please come up to stage for the voting, All contestants, please report to the stage for voting." The announcer said.

"I guess we better get on stage,"Ai said, wiping her tears.

"Yeah come on," Zumo said, wrapping an arm around Ai. "You guys better head for you seats." He said and he and Ai headed up the stage with the other contestants.

"We will, come on Sakura."

"I'm Akiko you dick." Akiko said annoyed.

They started walking out of backstage. "Oh I'm sorry but it's just that ugly people confuse me and they all look alike to me."

Akiko smiles. "Oh Sai...Sai Sai Sai Sai Sai" she said shaking her head side to side before contiuning,"...How about we go out back for a while." She says and grabs hold of his shirt so that he wouldn't escape.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes.

"We need more privacy." He says and he starts to drag Naruto from backstage to the green room where it was empty. It had a couch and

"Sasuke...what the-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke pressing his lips against his own. Sasuke breaks the kiss.

"I also left to protect you." Sasuke said.

"Protect me? I don't understand I-"

"Shh, Naruto...This is the only time I will have to be here. I'm expected back by morning," Sasuke said while placing a finger on Naruto's lips, making him quiet and shocked. "I want to enjoy it with you." Sasuke said.

Naruto starting blushing madly. "Sasuke..." He trailed off.

Sasuke went over to the door and locked it. Making sure that the have privacy.

"But wait, you are gonna come back to Kono-" Naruto was cut off yet again but Sasuke coming towards him and crashing their lips together, ending up, laying on the couch with Naruto on the bottom and Sasuke on top.

"I won't be coming back...I must kill him first...that bastard Orochimaru. But right now..." He says and started to unzip Naruto's jacket and pulls it apart. Sasuke heads to the neck and starts to kiss it. "It's just you and me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto says and starts moaning loudly at the pleasure Sasuke was giving him.

* * *

"Alright, I have the results right here." The announcer said and he held up an yelloe envolope. The crowd starts clapping and cheering.

"But before we get down to it, give up a head for our contesants shall we?" Everyone starts cheering again and even a few whisltes were heard.

Ai and Zumo were standing beside each other and Kit was back stage, clapping as well. She was Ai's 'manager' so she was to stay backstage.

Ai looks around the crowd and she doesn't see her momma, dad, Akiko or even Sai.

_'Maybe I was too harsh on momma...'_ Ai thought to herself. She looks at the ground, at her dress. her bangs covering her eyes. _'I was way ot of line...i was just upset that's all...' _

Zumo notices this and he nudges her.

Her hands were right in front of her, fingers inter-locked with each other.

"You okay?" Zumo whispers.

"I'm a terrible person..." She whispers.

"Hey...don't cry...and no your not you have the right to be-"

"NARUKO!"

The announcer has shouted through his microphone. Everyone was cheering for her.

For Ai, everything was going so slowly, She can feel herself being pushed toward the announcer. Her expression on her face looked like of someone whose loved one had died.

"Hey Naruko, congradulations, now that you have won a recording contract, what are you gonna do next?" The announcer asks and put the mic if front of her mouth.

"I...I..." She looks out and its seems like she's all alone in this world.

Many faceless people in the audiance. Spotlight on her. Center of attention. None of these things was what the poor child wanted. If she was to win, she AND Zumo should be in the spotlight. She looks over to where Zumo was standing but she couldn't see him.

"Uh Naruko? Are you okay?" The announcer asked.

"I need to go..." She says and picks up the front of her dress and starts to run to the back stage.

Leaving everyone stunned.

* * *

"Momma!" Ai run down the few steps and starts running to where her parents were last seen.

They wasn't there. Passing through the different people she started running toward the direction she can feel her parents charka coming from.

"Momma!" Ai shouts out again and contiunes down a hall. "Momma! I'm so very sorry!" Ai cried.

She gets close the the green room but gets stopped by Kit and Zumo running after her.

"Milady!"

"Ai, calm down." Zumo says and he gets behind her and wraps him arms around her waist, making her stop.

She broke down. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Zumo started to pet her head, trying to comfront her. Kit transformed into her fox self and went to Ai's front. She start to nuzzle in Ai's lap.

"Milady, it's okay, you had every right to be upset."

"No I didn't, I'm gonna find momma and apologize." Ai said and sensing her momma's charka, she orbed.

* * *

When I looked up, she was better of staying where she was in the hall.

"Momma I'm so sor-" The naive child had orbed in on her parents making bittersweet love.

Sasuke and Naruto were actually doing 'it' right in front of her. They turned around and saw the girl.

"Oh my god." Sasuke said and he pulled out of Naruto.

"Oh crap, Ai saw us!" Naruto said and he tried to get his clothes from the floor right next to him.

Ai was petrified. She couldn't move, speak or even blink.

Ai quickly orbs out of the room and was back in the hallway.

* * *

"Ai, are you okay?" Zumo asked.

Ai started to fall backwards, fainting.

"AI!"

* * *

Okay I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took a lot of brain power to get this working for me.

Please Review ^^


	9. What A Night

Hi everyone, and this is chapter 9 of Still Ai.

Okay I should apolozie. I'm not very good at lemon and I should have said that in the last chapter and I really didn't put enough detail in it.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 9

(Third Person POV)

"Ai!"

Zumo runs up to the unconscious girl and lifts her head up. She was no longer in her disguise since her hair went back to its regular blonde instead of the the light blond she used as her costume. Her whisker were visible now through the powder that she used to conceal them. Her dress was still on her since she put it on while in transformation jutsu.

"Ai, wake up, what happened?" Zumo asked, patting her face.

"Milady?" Kit goes up the the girl and nuzzles her face by Ai like a mother fox, waking up her baby.

No response.

She was out cold.

Zumo gets up and lift her up bridal style. "I think she just fainted, she'll wake up in no time." He says looking down at her sleeping figure.

Zumo looks down at the fox and says, "Go find Naruto and Sasuke, I'm going go find Akiko, I need to ask her a few things. I'll be taking Ai with me. Oh and one more thing Kit." Zumo says before pausing to catch his breath. "You may want to transform back into your human form. In case anyone sees you. Not to mention, someone may come up to you and ask where 'Naruko' is. Say that she went home because something came up. And of they ask what, say it personal, no questions asked, okay?"

"Yes Zumo, Understood." Kit said and thanks to Zumo giving her some charka earlier, she transforms into the long haired red haired woman from before. Zumo went straight and Kit went to down the hall.

Zumo went out the back door with Ai still unconscious. He needed someone to watch her because he could drag her anywhere without people looking at him.

Sensing another shinobi, he looks up at the roof top and sees a figure. The charka was familiar to him since he knows this shinobi from his time.

The other shinobi must have sensed his presence because he dropped down. Right in front of Zumo.

"Hey I know you, your Yamato right?" Zumo asks. "From Konoha?"

"Yes, and who are you and what are you doing with this girl?" He asks.

Zumo looks down and and realizes that this looks bad. "Okay I know what you thinking...This looks really bad but hear me out..."

So Zumo explains that she is Naruto's daughter from the future just as he is Tsuande and Jiraiya's son from the same time line, like Akiko and Kentaro

"So now that we about up to speed, I need you to watch her while I'll go find Akiko." He says and hands him Ai. "Thanks a lot." Zumo says and he runs back into the club.

"Wait! I uh" Yamato hung his head in defeat. "Oh never mind."

* * *

Kit was walking down the hall, acting like everything was okay. A few people have approached her about the whereabouts of 'Naruko' and she told them that she needed to go home and it was a personal matter. Like how Zumo told her to say.

Kit suddenly gets a wiff of something she really didn't want to smell but she followed it the scent unwillingly and found herself infront of the green room.

The scents of Naruto and Sasuke were great in this spot.

She leans on the door, on her ear and knocks.

"Is anyone in here?" She asks, keeping up appearances.

She can hear the sounds of them moving about in the room.

"Lord Naruto, Sasuke. I know you two are in there and let me in, It's me, Kit."

The door was making a creaking sound as it was being opened by Naruto. He looked so depressed and sad.

Kit rushed in, pulling the teen into a hug. The smell of sex was in the air along sweat and tears but she ignores the awful scent because her lady's mother was upset.

Naruto started crying in the fox's shoulder. Needing so form of comfort.

Kit started to brush her fingers through his spikey, blonde hair and with her other hand, started gently moving her fingers up and down his back.

"Shh shh shh, it's okay Lord Naruto," The motherly kitsune said to the crying boy. "Tell me what happened and I can try to help." She says and pulls the boy off of her and looks him in the eye.

Naruto wipes his tears with his bare arm since he didn't have his jacket on.

"Sasuke...and I...we..." he started tearing up again. "And then...Ai orbed in...and...he left..." He clings onto the fox again.

With the scent of sex strong in the air, it wasn't hard for the fox to put the pieces together.

Since they were in the door way, people were looking at the upset teen and the women/fox.

One of the men comes up to them.

"Hey, Kit, do you know this kid?" He asks rudely.

Kit got annoyed. She looks at the man and places her hand back onto the boys head.

"This is my SON and if you have a problem, then you fuck yourself because he's upset. or can't you see that?" Kit says being overly protective over the teen.

The man backed away, seeing that she was extremely upset. "Okay, geesh, sorry for asking." He says and walks away.

Kit escorts Naruto out of there, taking him away from the stares just because he was upset that Sasuke had left him. Kit silently cursed Sasuke for being so unbelievably stupid and making Naruto upset.

"There there, it will be okay now son." Kit says instead of using any formal titles such as 'lord.'

* * *

Zumo was running around the club, even asking people if they had seen a pink haired girl. The answer was yes. She was with a black haired teen, seen leaving the club out back.

He went through the emergency exit and he found himself in an alley.

"Akiko!" He shouted and turned to his right, heading toward the alley. He gets to the turning corner and regrets ever doing so, and know why?

Akiko was on her knees, hands and mouth around something that he was surprised that the pale teen even had.

A dick.

Sai looks saitified and looks at Zumo who covered his eyes and started gagging. "Oh hello Zumo. Fancy meeting you here." Sai faked smiled.

Akiko pulled the now wet member out of her mouth and letting go of it, it now leaking. She looks at Zumo with great shock and gets off the ground and starts to brushing off the dirt and wiping the cum from her mouth.

"You guys are so sick!" Zumo said and he ran.

"Zumo wait! I can explain." Akiko says and starts coughing up the white substance from Sai.

"Akiko, I told you, you needed to swallow." Sai says, pulling his pants up.

* * *

Kit and Yamato met up with now three teens.

Naruto being upset with his daughter now sleeping in his lap, protectively and Zumo shivering from shock of seeing the blow job. He knew about sex and what not but seeing something like that, he didn't think he could look his friend the same way ever again.

The sight of cum, dripping out of her mouth and from his dick. Makes him sick to his stomach.

"What a night." Yamato says scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, this is a night they surely won't forget in a long time." Kit said, transforming back into her original form, and cuddling next to Naruto and Ai.

Akiko and Sai come around the corner, Akiko laughing nervously.

"Uh Hi Captain Yamato, Kit, wh-what's up?" She says.

Zumo looks up and the mind of a few minutes ago flashed in his mind. Making him gag and covering his mouth.

Naruto didn't even pay any attention. His mind was shut off at the moment. Thinking of ways that he could make this up to his baby girl.

Kit looks up and glares at the teens. Knowing from the smell of cum and where if was directed from.

"Okay where were you two?" Yamato asks angrily. Crossing is arms across his chest.

"Do we have to answer?" Akiko asks.

* * *

Back in Konoha...a few days later...

"YOU GAVE SAI A BLOW JOB?"

And that is the voice of Kentaro Matsuki who was somewhat surprised. He knew that Akiko can be 'loose' but he was like 'really?'

Akiko was proud. "Yep and it tasted really good too." She says smiling at the memory. "Well expect of the part where Zumo saw us in the alley behind the teen club."

"Wait a minute, Zumo? Was there?"

"Yeah and I think I scar-ed him for life as well." She says looking down before Remembering what she was gonna say next "Oh and Ai was as well, oh and get this, she was actually one of the performers, as went by the name Naruko." Akiko starts to laugh. "Her song was called 'Love is Dead' and even though she looked really pretty in the dress, it was still a jaw dropper. She won hands down from what I heard."

Kentaro jaw dropped.

Akiko pointed. "Hey yeah, that was Naruto's expression as well."

The nerd shook it off and didn't say anything else.

It was now an awkward silence now for about five minutes in the small apartment.

"So." Kentaro says breaking the quietness. "Is Ai still twelve or is she our age now?"

"Tweleve still."

"...Damn it."

Akiko looked at him like 'what?'

* * *

Okay...I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.

Please Review ^^


	10. She Wants WHAT NOW?

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of 'Still Ai.'

Okay this chapter maybe small but I hope it gets you all laughing and enjoying this chapter.

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 10

(Third Person POV)

Only a week has passed since the whole teen club night and Naruto was getting back to his normal. He still after Sasuke and that night only gave him more of a purpose to get his baby's daddy back.

Little Ai was holding his hand as they were on they way to meet up with Sakura and Sai. They were to visit Kakashi in the hospital.

While waiting for Sakura and Sai, he sat down on a bench. Ai sits next to him. She is wearing a little sailor suit with a white bow in the back of her head. She seemed a little sad, like Naruto. She turns her head to the teen.

"Mommy."

Naruto looks at her, and smiles. "What is it sweetie?"

"Where's daddy?" She asks.

"...Daddy will be here before you know it sweetie. So don't worry your sweet little head about it." Naruto said and he places a hand on the little girl's head.

"O'tay." She said and laid her head on her mommy's lap. Naruto started to brush his daughter hair with his hand.

He still remembers that he taints his daughter's mine when she twelve and she orb and saw...him having sex.

That was the first real time he had sex too.

He can't even remember the rape and how Ai was conceieved. Everytime that he would try, it would be blank.

He then wondered is future Ai knew that it was rape that was how she was concieved?

* * *

Sakura and Sai came and they went to the hospital. Kakashi had told him of a new tenquine that only Naruto can learn and he starts training. During training, Ai was at day care since Akiko and Kentaro were no longer avaible for babysitting duties. They started going on missions again.

However, during one of Naruto's training days, he gets an unexpected visitor...

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!"

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato turned and saw a enraged red haired fox woman.

Kit.

She came and held Naruto by his shirt. "Do you have any idea what you did?"

"No, what's going on?"

Kakashi sigh. "Okay calm down, now what is going on?"

"I'll tell you, because of you and Sasuke, Ai wants to have sex!" Kit said.

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato jaws dropped.

Naruto about fainted but didn't. "What do you mean she wants to have sex?" He demanded to know.

"It started after she woke..." Kit said.

* * *

(Flashback, the day after the day club...)

_Ai was waking up in a hotel where she, Zumo and Kit were staying. _

_"Hey she's waking up." Zumo says and goes over to her bed. _

_Kit jumps on the bed and Ai was sitting up. _

_"Zumo? Kit? Where are we?" Ai asked. _

_"We in a hotel room, how do you feel milady?" Kit asks. _

_Her face started to blush some at remembering that sence with her parents. She narrowed her eyes away from the boy and fox. "I wanna..."_

_"Want what?" Zuo asks. _

_"Try it." She says. _

_The fox backed some. "Try...what milady?"_

_"You know..." She says looking back at them. "It."_

_Ai's movement crawled to Zumo with pleading eyes. Her face was feverish and yet...it looks so adorable. She was no longer in her dress but in a shirt that was way to big for her since it covered her to her mid thigh._

_Zumo was wide eyed. "By 'it' do you mean?"_

_Ai shyly nodded. "S-sex."_

_"MILADY! What has brought this behavior on?" Kit asked surprised that the little girl wanted to know they joy of sex. _

_"Momma and daddy were doing it..." She said, turning to the fox. "Momma was moaning and enjoying it. Daddy was to. I wanna try it." She said innocently. _

_Zumo was about to freak out. _

_"Ai, don't think like that, other wise, perverts will hear and take advantage of you and trust me, they WILL." Zumo said. _

_"I don't want a pervet, I want someone who I've known for a while and can trust..." She said and started crawling toward the light haired teen again. "Someone who I've known since...we were little." _

_"Um Ai, I appericate that you want to do that with me. But maybe we should wait, until things are settled and who knows...maybe you should wait...till your married." Zumo said. _

_Ai ignored every word head said and started to nuzzle in his chest like a kitty, even purring. _

_"Kit. Get her off and fixed." Zumo said getting freaked out because it seemed like everytime sex was brought up, it always ended very badly. Even if it was oral which he still had that imagine in his brain._

_Kit transformed into her human form and pulled Ai off of him and for some reason, she blacked out. _

(End of Flashback...)

* * *

Naruto had now fanited. It was his fault that his baby wanted to have sex. He was an awful mother or at least that was what he thought.

Little did it hit anyone what the time of year it was.

Demon mating season.

Meaning that it was Juubi trying to find a mate.

"Say Kit, where is Ai at this moment?" Yamato asked.

Kit's head shot up with her eyes wide and lips pouted out.

"Oh crap."

* * *

With Kentaro...

He was alone in his apartment. Sharpining his arrows like his adpoted mother taught him to do when he first began ninja training. Akiko wasn't there and he was thankful for that. He didn't want to hear another word about her 'needs.'

There was a knock at the door. Kentaro looks up and puts down his arrow.

"I'm coming." He said.

There was another knock at the door.

"I said I was coming." He opens the door and finds a certain blonde girl with the same long tee shirt on. She was laningagainst the doorway with one knee out.

She looks at the Hyuuga boy eyes, half opened and the red under her eyes, on her cheeks.

"Don't start to cum unless your inside me." She said in a seductive voice.

"Ai? What are you doing here and what do you mean by-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, Kentaro...I hope you have the same meaning in your pants as your name. Big boy..." She trailed off.

* * *

At daycare...it was nap time and the little children were sleeping.

Little Ai was dreaming of nothing more than being with her parents and friends.

However, two little boys were up. The crawled over the little blonde with curiosity. They looked down and saw the bracelet that the child had on her hand. They saw that it was blinking a bit and wondered why.

"Maybe if we turned that knob on the side, it will stop blinking." One little boy said and the other turned the knob, not knowing to the coniquneces that will take place because of it.

* * *

Okay someone please stop her before something really bad happens.

Please Review ^^


	11. Forget Me Not

Hello and welcome to 'Still Ai.'

Okay I know your all thinking, 'oh my god, Ai and Kentaro pairing.'

Well no, there won't be

Unless you all want one.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 11

(Third Person POV)

"Kentaro, open up!"

Kakashi was knocking on the door of Kentaro's apartment. Yamato and Naruto were right behind him, as was Kit but something didn't seem right. She had followed a trail of Ai's scent and it lead to the nerd's and the pinkette's apartment.

The door opened up and looked at the ninja oddly. "Oh hey guys, something wrong?"

"Have you seen Ai?" Naruto asked, pushing aside Kentaro and went into the apartment.

"You mean you four year old daughter, no was I suppose to be watching her or something?" He asked clueless.

"No, the Ai from your time, 12 year old, she seems really different lately." Naruto yelled.

Kit froze and them started to look around her surroundings. "What am I doing here?" She asked.

Yamato and Kakashi went the same way. "Were we looking for something?" Yamato asked Kakashi.

"I...don't know..." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at them. "What's going on with everyone? We're looking for my daughter from the future! Why are all so clueless all of the sudden?" Naruto asked.

"Daughter from the future?" They questioned.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kentaro asked.

Naruto eyes widen and he backed away from everyone. "You all can't be serious..." Taking a few steps back. "Don't you remember Ai?"

"Your three year old daughter?, Yeah we know her." Kakashi spoke.

"Who?" Kit asked.

"Then what's going on here?" Naruto asked, about to panic.

* * *

At the daycare...

Nap time was over and the children were waking up.

Expect for one.

Ai was laying down, the only movement coming from here was her labored breathing.

Zumo, who was at the same daycare, noticed Ai still laying down and goes over to her.

"Ai, are you okay?" He asked.

The little girl opened her eyes half way and was seeing a blurry image. Her cheeks were red and she was really pale.

"Zumo...is that you?" She asked in a weak, shaky voice.

Zumo sits down next to the girl, "Yes its me, do you feel okay?"

The girl nodded, "I'll be fine, I'm just really tired, that's all."

"But Ai, nap time is over." Zumo said and he petted her head. "You're really warm."

Little Ai didn't hear that last part, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto started running in the village. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

It seemed like everyone forgot about future Ai. Like if she never existed.

This was just to weird. How could they forget Ai. Yes they knew Ai from this time but what about future. If they didn't know future Ai then that would mean that...

She never existed in her time.

But of so, then how could Naruto could remember her?

Naruto suddenly felt a strange pulse inside him, making him stop running.

It wasn't his demon, or any ninja coming towards his sense that was tickling.

But his motherly instincts kicking in.

"MY BABY!" He shouted and headed for the day care.

* * *

One of the assiants was 'cooing' little Ai. She was a young lady with light brown hair and brown eyes. She had saw that the little one wasn't waking up and Zumo was by her side. She approached them and say the little girl wincing in her sleep and the red under her eyes and on her cheeks.

She felt her head and she was really burning up. Poor thing.

The lady lifted the girl and started to cradling her.

The other staff would have to inform her parents about Ai being sick.

* * *

Naruto came through the doors out of breath, he had been running th whole way here.

"Oh Naruto, we are so glad you came, we were about to send someone for you." The assistant being the desk said.

"I came...to get Ai...is she okay?" Naruto asked between breaths.

The lady who was cooing Ai came out.

"Oh Naruto, thank goodness, Ai isn't feeling well." She said.

Naruto went over and had hs hands out, "here let me" he spoke and she handed her over to Naruto.

Naruto just couldn't believe it, his baby, his pride and joy, was sick and unconscious, taking labored breaths.

"I'll be going now, thank you for watching her." Naruto said and he walked out of the day care.

Naruto was running again. This time, with Ai in his arms. He had positioned her her so that her head would be laying on his shoulder and her legs being somewhat around him. He put his hand on the back of Ai's head to hold her hold down as he ran.

"Don't worry Ai, mommy will get help for you." Naruto promised and he was headed for the hospital.

* * *

Hours...it had been at least two hours since he arrived at the hospital when they took her in. This pressure that was on Naruto was heart breaking. He was stressing out and extremely worried about his baby.

"Naruto."

The blond looks up and sees Granny Tsunade with a worried expression on her face.

"Granny Tsunade." Naruto jumped up.

"You're daughter...it was her charka levels, they were extremely low, like at the point of an exhausted shinobi." Tsunade said.

"H-how did that happen?" Naruto asked.

"Someone must have turned the charka balancer knob and made it drain her charka. At this point, were monitoring her and perhaps in a few days, you can take her home but she needs bed rest." Tsunade said.

Naruto fell in the chair below him. "This has been one hell of a day." He ran his fingers through his hair. "People can't remember future Ai anymore."

"I remember her, perfectly." Tsunade said.

"At least you do, others like Kakashi and Yamato, and Kentaro and even Kit had forgotten about her." Naruto said.

"Huh? I don't know why but how about you go be with your daughter, I'm sure she will want to be with you." Tsuande said and Naruto got up and followed her to Ai's room.

* * *

As for future Ai... she had awoke in a strange place. The room was dark and only lite by a few candles. She sits up and and looks more into the room. She remembers waking up in her hotel room by after feeling really weird, she couldn't remember anything from it.

She tries to get up but finds it to be troublesome. Her body felt so heavy and a weird collar was placed around her neck.

She was wearing a long gown with baggy long sleeves.

"I see your awake." A dark voice says, scarring her.

In the corner, a pair or yellow snake eyes could be seen.

Ai breathing hitched and she tried to pronounce his name. "Or-oro-chi..."

"Yes, it's me Orochimaru."

* * *

Oh my, someone save Ai. Help her Sasuke, your her only hope!

I still take suggestions

Please Review ^^


	12. Sickness

Okay I'm back with a new chapter!

So slap me five,(Slaps fives with everyone whose reading) around the side. (Does the same thing) and back again!

Okay this is Still Ai.

I know I hadn't posted but I think you all would appreciate a new chapter after so many months XD. I finally got back on track!

And to those who read my side fic, 'I Love You Mommy,' thank you the many reviews.

So anyways, let's start the chapter!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 12

(Third Person POV)

The room was dark. Even being lite by a few candles, it didn't make the room much brighter.

But it was better dark...

The pale snake man, licked his fingers, tasting the juices; worshipping his finest work.

The blonde Uchiha girl was no longer 12 years old, but somehow, within the first few days for being in this time period, her body had started to grow into a 15-16 year old body.

Her hair was longer,messy and down to the lower half of her back. She had grown about a few inches so she's about 5'5 now.

Nothing covered her body but a thin, baby-batter covered, blanket. Her body was covered in red and white liquid that had came out of herself and the evil man before her.

"I'll have Kabuto come by and check on you later, my sweet child." Orochimaru said and have finally decided to place a robe on himself, leaving the room.

Ai was shaking like crazy after he left. The images of before, playing in her mind, over and over like a song place in repeat. A whimpering sound came from her. Her body ached madly with every simple movement of her tainted body.

She was sad, terrified, and flat out exhausted. Dizzy from body lost since he was far from gentle with her and is now starting to dry up.

The last few days were pure hell for her.

Now fearing anything sex related.

Ai Uzumaki had been raped more than once while she had been here.

She didn't even have a chance. The collar around her neck, now burned her flesh. She could take it off. Her arms were still tied down to the headboard above her.

She couldn't even orb.

Juubi was far from reach as well. She couldn't reach the 10 tailed from within her due to the charka.

Ai closes her eyes...hoping for at least a blacking out.

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly having an easy time himself.

Little Ai had been running a terrible fever ever since the whole hospital scare.

Naruto held Ai in his arms, her head laying down on his shoulder and trying to get to sleep but having difficulty doing so. She couldn't eat solid food much, and needed help with drinking water and using the restroom. Even her breathing was a little shallow.

Naruto looked exhausted. He'd been up day in and day out, watching over Ai.

He blamed himself, he'd promised to always keep his baby happy and safe.

"Naruto..."

The blonde teen looks out the window and sees Kakashi. He had been released from the hospital in order to help him in his training. However...Naruto hasn't even thought about training since Ai had gotten sick.

"You need some rest yourself." He commented and walked in some.

"I'll be fine, my daughter needs me." Naruto said and started to rub Ai's back gently. "There, there sweetheart, mommy is right here and look, Kakashi is even here as well." Naruto said gently to Ai and she opened her eyes a bit.

"Uncle...Ka..kashi?" Ai spoke a little but it was barely even audio.

"Hey Ai, I heard you wasn't feeling good." Kakashi said some to her.

"Um-hm" Ai shook her her no some. Her face was pale and with red cheeks.

Kakashi looks up at Naruto and says,"Listen, you need a break, Iruka will watch her ov-"

"NO! She's my responsibility! I will take care of her and make her feel better okay?" Naruto snapped some. He was a little testy, but who could blame him?

"Naruto...admit that you need some help and rest, Ai will get better but not if her mother is being stupid and not listening to his sensei." Kakashi said sharply.

He and Iruka had been her guardians since her left for his training with Jiraiya, so in a way, she became their 'daughter' and the way Naruto was acting...it seemed selfish to say that least. This was someone's health. Tsunade had let her go because, she was actually feeling much better. She was walking around and such and not to mention, able to talk. It was only right after she got home, her fever came.

Naruto was taken back by it. he knew he was being stupid now. Hearing his daughter's shallow breathing, the heat coming of her body, he wasn't doing much for her.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said and pulled her off him some. "Here Kakashi sensei...please take her to Tsunade...I can't face her right now." Naruto said and Kakashi took the child in his arms.

"She'll be fine Naruto, get some rest. I'll have Iruka come by later to check on you." Kakashi said and took the sick child to the hokage's and as Naruto blacked on on his bed.

* * *

_"Sasuke...our child is sick...I wish you can hear me. Be here with us...with me...She needs both of her parents right now. Not just one. I've tired to take of her on my own...but I can't. If not now, she'll need you sometime in the future and not as the bad guy...but as her caring father. Ai needs us..." _

Naruto was dreaming. However it was dark and mainly internal monologue, he hoped, that somehow...in this great world, his words would reach his loved one, Sasuke.

_"...I heard you dobe."_

Naruto snapped his eyes open, laying on top of his blankets vertically on his bed. He sits up some. Looking around the room.

"You're awake." Naruto turns his head and sees Iruka whose coming from the kitchen part of his apartment. "I was getting worried, you were asleep for a while." Iruka said and sat down beside the bed.

"How long have I've been asleep?" Naruto asked while rubbing the crust form his eyes and then remembering Ai who was sick. He eyed snapped wide open and he turned to Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, how's Ai doing? Is she at the hospital? Is she with Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Ai is with Lady Tsunade, from the last time I checked, she was sleeping. I heard from her that her fever had gone down some but since there's a virus going around, she'll be staying at the hospital over night." Iruka informed and had some chicken noodle soup out for Naruto. "It's just the flu going around but you were burning up as well, I think it might have been from stress but to be safe, I made something for you to eat to make you feel better, it's not ramen but I know you like it." He said and Naruto looks at the bowl.

"Thanks Iruka sensei..." Naruto smiled warmly, and accepted to bowl and started to eat it.

* * *

Sasuke was coming back from his mission assigned to him by Orochimaru. It was nothing much but he had to leave the sound village in order to do it.

He had been gone only a few days.

When he first arrived at the hideout, Orochimaru had a...particular look on his face. A satisfying smirk was plastered on.

"Ah, good job Sasuke, you may go to your room now." Orochimaru had said and Sasuke headed for him room.

He walked through a hallway and passed right by Kabuto who had a medical kit with him. Normally seeing that wouldn't have bothered him. He would assume that one of Orochimaru's experiments needed medical attention or something.

But this time, something felt really wrong.

It felt even more wrong when he went a few door down and heard...crying?

Sasuke stopped and turned to the door. He looks around to see if Orochimaru or Kabuto were still lingering around or was coming by. He takes hold of the knock. opening it slowly and peaks in.

The smell of sweat, and medicine lingered in the dark room.

He couldn't get a good look so he opened it a bit wider.

Ai, who was facing the wall, crying, heard the door open and a little coming from it. It was a dark orange color light but still too bright for her.

Her breathing hitch from fear of it being Orochimaru, wanting another round with her.

"Whose in here?" Sasuke asked only seeing the back side of the person. He started to see the blonde hair.

Ai groaned a bit as she shifted to turn to the other side of herself to face the person. She couldn't even sit up.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror as he was her.

"D...dad...dy..." Ai struggled to say with a sore throat she had gotten from countless times of screaming (which for some reason turned Orochimaru on).

"Ai!" Sasuke said and ran over to her. "Ai-hime, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he saw that hideous collar on her.

Ai couldn't really stay focus long enough. "Oro...orchi.." Ai tried saying that awful and Sasuke over to take off that collar. He knew exactly what had happened, seeing his daughter mostly naked with only a dirty blanket covering her and Orochimaru with the smirk on his face.

The bastard must die!

"Shh, it's okay Ai-hime, daddy's here now." Sasuke said and removed the collar from around her neck, seeing the burn marks and plasters now there. "How does that feel?" He asked.

"No...difference." Ai said barely getting her voice out.

"Alright then, I'm sorry I can't do anything about it right now...but don't you worry, daddy will get that bastard for what he did to you." Sasuke said and noticed that Ai was older. He didn't say anything but lifted her up some with ease and laid her down in his lap like a child.

"Daddy." Ai said, getting a better look at her father.

"Shh Ai-hime, just rest. I'm here." Sasuke said and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "That man will no longer hurt you...not while I'm here." Sasuke said and Ai fell asleep in his lap.

Sasuke leans in and kisses her forehead. Trying his best to make her comfortable while she was in pain.

"I'm so sorry Ai..." Sasuke said to her and while she slept, Sasuke was making his plans to kill Orchimaru.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'm also sorry for the chapter being kinda short. I want a lot of reviews.

Please Review ^^


	13. Happy Tears

Hi everybody!

Here's some IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!

This chapter has been edited!

Okay I have a little bit of a question.

WHO CAN DRAW? Who can find pictures on the Internet?

If you can, I'll have a little bit of a contest.

I want to see is anyone find pictures that look like my OCs (Original Characters) look like.

My OCs include:

Ai Uzumaki

Zumo Senji

Akiko Haruno

Kentaro Matsuki

Kit the fox (Or human form)

Or any other of my OCs that I have.

Okay the reason I'm having this is because I get ideas, from various things. Such as people in RL, or music and art. Which is why I'm doing this and I think you guys can help me generate some new ideas.

Oh and the people who send in the best pic of the OCs will be mention in the next few chapters (Depending if anyone sends me pics or not...please do)

And the link to the pics that are sent in will be posted on my homepage.

Here's how you should probably do it.

I'm not sure if you can send it in through reviews but go ahead and try, or you can send me a Private Message (PM).

Send some in and get free stuff ^_^

Oh and this will also be going on for my other stories, I Love Mommy and The Uchiha Triplets Series.

I'm looking forward to the pics.

So with this out of the way, let's get started.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 13

(Third Person POV)

Tsunade was having a drink in her hokage office...it was late at night when...

"Mom!" A deeper voice said before the door slammed opened.

The 16 year old boy has long, swooping light blonde hair that kinda hid his face like a emo kid and he wore black clothing. His tee had a skull on it and his black jeans looked skin tight on him. The boy looks up with black eyes that he hd received from his father.

"Mom, something is seriously wrong." The guy says.

Tsunade stands up. "Alright who the-" Her eyes widen as she took a closer look at the teenager.

"Zumo...what the hell happened to you." Tsunade asked as she went up to him and started to examine his.

"Mom mom MOM! Stop! I just grew up. I think I'm like Akiko's and Kentaro's age now." Zumo said as he tried to pull away from his overly-protective mother.

"Alright then." She says and let's go of him.

Zumo adjusts his clothes and looks at his mother.

"Zumo!" Kit says as she appeared at the doorway, seemingly unchanged. She was in her orginal fox form.

"Kit, have you hear of anything?" Zumo asks her.

"Nothing yet." She says.

"Okay slow down both of you, what is going on?" Tsunade asks with her arms crossed under her big breast.

Zumo and Kit both look at Tsunade nervously before he says something.

"It's about Ai...the Ai from my time..." Zumo says.

"What about her?"

"Well...um...good news or bad news first?" Kit asks.

"Good then bad." Tsunade says her eye now twitching.

"Okay good news, we found her." Zumo says and then gets angry since he's thinking about the bad news. "The bad news is that...she was kidnapped by Orochimaru and..."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Tsunade shouted loudly.

* * *

With Kentaro and Akiko...they were eating some dinner when ther heard someone swear in the wind.

"Huh? What was THAT?" Kentaro asks.

"Sounds like Lady Tsunade but I'm still debating between that, or the possible fact that it could have been a banshee..." Akiko says and takes a bite of her food.

Kentaro puts his bowl of half eaten rice and just stares at Akiko.

"Hey Akiko, hasn't it bothered you that Ai isn't around?"

"Well kinda...but she'll be fine right? She's resourceful right?"

"I don't know...The last time I saw her...she was acting really..." Kentaro trailed off.

"Really what?"

"...Horny."

Akiko started choking on her food and finally gets it down painfully. "What?"

"Yeah, like, she was red in he face, she said things like 'Don't cum before me' or whatever and she even tried to have her way with me." Kentaro says pulling his own hair out.

Akiko started chuckled. "What?"

"I'm serious Akiko!" Kentaro says seriously.

"Okay geesh...are you sure this wasn't like some kind of dream?" She asks.

"Yes I'm sure or I would have done her then and there." He shouts and Akiko stops laughing.

She just gives him a weird stare as he continues.

"I would have taken her to you bed Akiko and plowed her till she was unconscious." Kentaro says and Akiko's eyes were wide with her mouth opened slightly from hearing this.

"Oh...my virgin ears." She says and covers her ears and turned away from him, gagging a bit.

"Well anyways, the last thing I remember was that she suddenly orbed away..."

"Thank god...I would have tell her mother on you...excuse me while I go scrub my ears out with holy water if I can find any." Akiko says as she gets up from her seat and walks away.

"What? Ai's hot! Don't be jealous."

"I wasn't" She shouted back at him.

* * *

Sauske's evening could have gone a lot better...

Ai kept waking up every hour and Sasuke would have to get her back to sleep. Orochimaru's as was so going to be his when he gets finished with him.

It seemed like Ai was having nightmares. Sasuke would hush her back to a light sleep.

Right now, Ai didn't want to sleep. She was trying to talk to Sasuke, but she was barely keeping awake.

"Dad?" She says in a low voice.

"Ai, listen you're tired and need as much rest as you need go back to-"

"What's going to happen now?"

"...Wait do you mean?"

"I mean...will I go back to the leaf? Or stay with you after you kill...him" Ai shivered at the mere name.

Sasuke scoops her up in his arms and laid her back on the bed. "I don't know yet, I don't want you hurt anymore, no father in their right mind would...I want to train you myself." Sasuke says as he tucked her in.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know, but you're my little hime forever...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you though." Sasuke says.

"I never...blamed you..." Ai says with eyes that were half open.

"But it's a father's job to protect his child...no matter what." Sasuke said and sits on the bed. "Is there anything you want? Anything at all and I will get it for you." Sasuke asks her.

"...I...really don't want anything..." Ai says. "I'm grateful for all the things I have. I have a wonderful dad, a perfect mom, I have friends who are real friends, a family I can call my own..." Ai says in a better mood with a small smile. "In fact, if I was to die-"

"Don't say things like that Ai, you're not dying." Sasuke says sternly to her.

"If I died right now, I would be happy."

Sasuke gasped and almost started becoming teary eyed. "You would be happy?"

Ai nodds. "I know I'm not dying daddy, but if I was...the only thing I might regret was telling the ones I love that I loved them back." Ai says.

"Who do you love Ai-hime?"

Ai looks at her father. "Everyone whose has good in their hearts, like you and momma, Uncle Iruka and Uncle Kakashi, Zumo, Granny Tsunade, Akiko, Kentaro, Kit, and everyone in our home village daddy!" Ai says with happy tears running down her face. "Which includes Uncle Itachi."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?"

"...Because he's our family daddy. He's your big brother still." Ai said and falls asleep.

* * *

Okay few things. I'm in search for a beta as well. I'm in need of a the next few chapter like MAJORLY!

I need someone who can get it done quickly and who replies back to my messages.

The contest is up and I'm looking for pictures.

Please Be Kind when you revie this chapter...

Please Review ^^


	14. Things Getting Better?

Me: Hey everyone and welcome to another chater of Still Ai. I know the story hasn't been...the best so far but I really hope I can change that. So without further aido, please enjoy-

Zumo: Wait! You forgot the huge announcement!

Naruto: No she didn't...

Me: Oh right I remember now!

Naruto: Zumo you suck!

Me: The announcement is this, I've posted a prequel to the Ai Uzumaki Series. It's known as Naruto's Pregnancy! Already there are three chapters up and so, go check it out.

Naruto: *hides in corner due to embarrassment of his pregnancy story*

Zumo: *laughs some*

Me: Okay can I get back to the story at hand now please?

Zumo: Sure you can.

I don't own Naruto, Just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 14

(Zumo's POV)

The mission was simple...

To prevent a war.

As I sit on my mother's head on the hokage's mountain,taking a break from her and everyone else, I can't help but think of the many ways, things went wrong.

From us being involved with Sasuke, to us starting a band, and Ai's internal struggle grew.

I can't help but to baby her at times. She's like my little sister, we grew up together.

I wonder how she is doing...

If I were her, I don't think I would ever be able to smile again.

I mean, the war that happens, happened because of Madara Uchiha. It will be madness.

Lives lost, lives revived that shouldn't be.

And all this...is because of Ai Uzumaki.

I remember hearing people in my village saying suck awful things about her.

How she was a monster, a demon, and so much more hurtful things.

I...hated them.

I wanted to cut of there tongues and show them how wrong they were.

As you can tell, I don't have a pure heart.

I can bare hatred and I can hate.

Like most humans.

But...this isn't my story...this is Ai's.

This is literally her path and she must follow it.

And because I am selfish in wanting to protect my sister, I joined in.

"There you are!"

I looked up and Akiko appeared in front of me.

"You're mother was looking for you." She says and freezes in her spot. "Oh my god, you look..."

"Hot?" I guessed, knowing her mind was only on what she think 'cute boys.'

"Emo!" She says and points at me.

I get up form my seat and brushed off the dirt that was on my pants. "So?"

"So...yeah you're right, hot!" She proclaims happily.

I glare at her and headed back to my mother's office.

This was going to be a long night.

(End Zumo's POV)

* * *

(Ai's POV)

I snapped my eyes wide open and I see a blinding whiteness.

It wasn't like the light I expected to see if you died, but rather from a-

"You're awake I see."

I turn my head and I see a young woman with a nurse's uniform on.

"Thank goodness, you've been out for the entire week that you've been here." She says and smiles.

I sit up but everything is so stiff. The nurse helps me into a sitting position.

"Easy sweetie, you'll be sore for a couple of days. Here." She says and presses a button on my bed and the bed started to move into a sitting up position and she also helps me lay down on it.

"There you go."

"Excuse me...but where am I?" I asked. The last place I remember was being in...HIS secret lair with daddy.

"You're in a hospital, a young guy with dark hair came in and brought you in told us that you needed medical attention. We asked him to stay after we gotten you a room but he vanished. Such a cute boy too." She says.

Daddy brought me to a hospital?

How very nice of him.

Suddenly if felt like my body stiffens in position and it felt like I was shaking.

"Easy, like I said before, you'll be sore so a while. You were in pretty bad shape when you were dropped off. We found some tearing in...between you legs." She says, using delicate words. "Cuts and bruises covered my body.

She didn't need to tell me nor did I need to look to see.

I can feel them.

"The guy who dropped you off, he said your name was Ai Uchiha. Is that right?" She asks me, getting my attention.

Uchiha...

"Hai...it is." I said. Maybe daddy wanted to be sure that I would get some medical attention and used his last name instead of Uzumaki.

"You have a lovely name Ai. My name is Chiko and I'll be your nurse until you leave the hospital." She smiled at me so kindly.

"Thank you Chiko." I said and smiled smally at her. It not that I didn't want to smile back. I could was really uncomfortable to be smiling at the moment.

"If you have any pains, be don't be afraid to call me." Chiko says before leaving my room.

(End Ai's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"That's what you get for raping my daughter you bastard." Sasuke says coldly after killing the pale snake.

He walks away, passing Kabuto and started to form his teammates for team Hebi.

Sasuke had made the right choice when he puts Ai in the hospital, after all, she didn't need to see the dark side of her father once more.

At least not yet.

It wasn't until he gets his teammates, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo and they headed to kill Itachi that Sasuke started thinking about little Ai. What is her future was changed? What is he raised her after he killed Itachi? How much different would she be.

Better or worse?

* * *

Naruto was feeling better now that his baby was running around, playing again.

Little Ai Uzumaki was the sweetest little girl anyone could ask for.

At the moment, she was playing 'hide and go seek' with her momma in the apartment.

"Alright Ai, ready or not, here I come." Naruto says and pretends to go looking for Ai.

The little girl was currently hiding in the closet, hiding in Naruto's orange jacket.

"Oh I wonder were my little girl is." He says sarcasismly. He grins widely as he opens the closet door and sees his jacket on the ground and little giggles.

"Find ya!" Naruto says happily He leans down and picks up the jacket. "Huh, nice try sweetheart, but you can't out smart your-" Naruto says but was cut off by something jumping onto his back.

"What the?"

"Gotta mommy!" The four year old proclaims and the other Ai takes the front, taking the blonde ninja off guard and him landing on his butt.

Naruto blinks in confusion as he looks back and sees another Ai clinging onto him.

He looks ack and forth. Wondering what the crap?

The Ai that was on his stomach disappears and it all makes sense now.

Ai did a clone.

No, scratch that, a shadow clone.

"Did I get you mommy?" Ai asks from behind him.

Naruto smiles widely. "You sure did sweetie, I didn't know you could even do jutsu!" Naruto says as he gets her and flips her over his head and having her landing in his lap.

"What's justu?" She asks innocently.

An awkward silence breaks out.

She can do a A-level jutsu at the age of four and doesn't even know what the word 'justu' means.

* * *

I hope you liked it enough to continue reading it.

I'm sorry for the late update and I'm sorry for it being kinda short but I'm running out of ideas. T~T

Please Review ^^


	15. Sasuke's Plan

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Still Ai.

Okay I got a review from some one named 'Black Thorn Angel' and they gave me a few good ideas.

Like I was having trouble trying to find the 'fill in' sections of my story because I always thing 5 steps ahead when I'm writing and this review is helping me fill in those blanks really well actually.

So I tip my hat and to you and thank you deeply and please continue reading my stories.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 15

(Third Person POV)

Sasuke Uchiha steps into his baby's hospital room through an open window.

Ai was currently laying down on the lumpy mattress, her back turned to her father. She knew he was there, but just didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

"Ai...you wake?" He asks.

"Yeah..." She said in a low, depressing voice.

Sasuke goes over and sits on the bed. He puts his hand on Ai's back, rubbing it in a comforting way.

"So how are you feeling?" Sasuke asks.

"...A little better I suppose...physically...but..." Ai trails off. "I want my big brother."

"Your...big brother?" Sasuke asks but then it hit him. "You mean Zumo...don't you?"

Ai nodded and she started to tear up.

Sasuke just continued rub her back.

"Ai-hime...I've been thinking...that you would come with me and be past of my team. Team Hebi." Sasuke says. "And that after I killed Itachi, I would train you myself." Sasuke stated.

Ai looks at her father over her shoulder and her blue eyes were widen some.

"But daddy...I told you about Uncle Itachi and about what really happened, you really don't believe me?" Ai asked him.

Sasuke stopped rubbing her back and looks at her seriously, "It's not that Ai, you have to understand, some things simply can't change like that. I NEED to kill him." Sasuke said. "Not even you can stop me."

Ai felt really bad about this.

"Daddy."

"Yeah?"

"I can't join you."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to become a weapon of mass terror?" Ai asked, raising her voice some.

Sasuke was shock that his baby was speaking to him like this. "No, of course not."

"The akatsuki are after all the tailed beast...I'm the grand prize." Ai said.

"No you're not-"

"I'M THE JUUBI'S HOST! OF COURSE I AM!..." Ai shouted and sat up. She realizes that she yelled and pulls back some. "I'm the whole reason why the akatsuki was even formed." Ai says.

Sasuke gives her a questionable look. "What?"

"Madara made the akatsuki to get all the nine bijus so that the orginial Juubi will be reborn and under his control...but the Kyuubi still held some to the original power of the mighty biju...and when I was born...I was the sole heir for the sealing. I am the Juubi. And if the original beast is revived, it wouldn't be under Madara's control...I would be the beast." Ai said clearly; remembering those words that the Sasuke Uchiha in her time told her.

"Okay wait a minute, who is this Madara? You're not making any sense Ai." Sasuke said.

"You'll...find out who he is soon...but I don't want to be a part of your team daddy...I'm sorry...and I'm still dealing with everything myself." Ai said and started hugging her knees close to her body.

She was wasn't over the fact that her innocence was taking away by...HIM.

"Okay baby...I understand...well, I won't stop you from going to Konoha to see Naruto. At this point, I think it would be better if you talk to your own mother about this." Sasuke says getting up.

"Daddy." Ai says before he stepped out of the window.

He turns to his baby girl. "Yeah?"

"Thank you...for everything." Ai said with big blue eyes and a tiny smile.

Sasuke doesn't say anything more and he leaves the hospital.

But Ai knows that he wanted to say 'you're welcome sweetheart.'

* * *

"So Sasuke, what are the plans now?" Suigetsu asked as he took another drink from his cantan.

Sasuke had just arrived back to the rondayview point that he said he meet his team at.

"Simple. I kill Itachi and I go to Konoha and see my baby." Sasuke said as calm and cool as his demeanor.

"Baby?" Karin asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, my daughter, Ai. She's four years old now and I want to see her." Sasuke says to her.

One way or another, he WOULD train Ai.

* * *

Naruto and little Ai were in his apartment when Kakashi appeared at Naruto's window.

"Uncie Kaka!" Ai said happily and she waved at him joyfully.

However Kakashi was in a serious mood and was sent to bring Naruto to the hokage's office.

"Naruto...the hokage requested to see you." Kakashi said. "And...bring Ai with you." Kakashi added.

"Oh sure...okay?" Naruto says and takes Ai by the hand and they put their scandels on and headed for the hokage's office.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

He had just received the terrible news of Jiraiya's death.

Ai didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what death was or why people around her were sad.

Little Zumo was being held by his mother in her arms. He didn't quite understand it either. He was only four years.

However older Zumo wasn't around. After hearing about his father's death, he wanted to be alone. Even Kit wasn't with him.

Kit was with Kentaro and Akiko, who were at there place, not even aware of the news.

Naruto was devastated and it seemed like he was in an trance thought that entire meeting.

Later, Naruto decided to take Ai home to the apartment.

She looked at her momma with worry in her eyes. She could sense the sadness that was in her mommy's heart right now.

Before she got to ask him what was wrong, the depressed Naruto walks out off the apartment, leaving the child by herself.

* * *

Little Ai was sitting on her bed, staring at team seven's photo. She missed her momma. Naruto was depressed and she didn't know why. She couldn't understand anything what those people were saying or why did people looked so sad.

_'Everyone looks so sad today...momma, granny Tsunade, even Zumo...everyone...' _She asked herself.

Just thinking about something sad made her wanna cry.

She looks up and sees the old picture of team seven. Ever since Naruto showed that picture, she always liked looking at it,

She gets on her bed, and tries to reach up for the picture of team seven. Unable to orb things due to her bracelet. She was at the edge of the bed and reaches up for it.

When she gets close, her foot slips and she falls off side ways and too quickly, she hits her head and started to cry loudly.

Sasuke had successed in killing his brother and now was the day he decided to see his baby girl went on his own for the night.

Sasuke was at the front door and hears a crying on the other end. He opens the door and when he does, he takes a scan of the room and sees the child by her bed, on the floor, holding her head.

"What the?" Sasuke asks and Ai looks up at him.

"Dad...dy?" She asked with tear-filled eyes. She remembers Sasuke from when she was inside the mind link.

Sasuke goes over to her and picks her up. "What happened?"

"I (hiccup) fell." She replies. "And hit my head."

"Shh, it's okay sweetie." Sasuke said in a un-Uchiha matter.

Sasuke starts to rock her some and she falls asleep in his arms.

"Ai...you're gonna stay with daddy for a while...I can see the dobe doesn't even keep an eye out for you." Sasuke says to himself and gets a little bag of clothes, takes her baby blanket that gave her. (He found it in the closet XD) He even grabbed her stuffed animal fox. Once he has her bag ready, he covers himself with his cloak, picks up Ai, and he heads off, whispering, "Happy fourth birthday Ai."

* * *

Okay few things. Like I know that chapter probably doesn't make much sense which is why I'm in search for a beta as well.

I need someone who can get it done quickly and who replies back to my messages.

The contest is up and I'm looking for pictures.

Please Be Kind when you revie this chapter...

Please Review ^^


	16. Sasuke's Lullaby

Hi and welcome back to Still Ai. I hope you like reading my story and what not. I know I'm a terrible writer but give me some slack! I'm beta-less nobody!

So let's get to the chapter shall we?

I don't own Naruto or the song 'My Lullaby' (Or I think it's also called Zira's Lullaby), just OCs and I edited is some to fit the story.

"Talking"

_**Sasuke Singing**_

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 16

Sasuke went back to the Akatsuki lair with his daughter in his arms who was covered in his cloak.

"So...where have you been Sasuke?" Suigetsu asks as he told another drink from his cup.

"I went to get her." Sasuke said and he slowly removes it of Ai. The little girl was sleeping away still and she held her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"And whose that?" Karin asks.

"My daughter and heiress so show respect." Sasuke stated coldly and the red haired girl backed away.

Little Ai started to stur from her sleep. She looks around the room some with her eyes half open and yawns cutely; before realizing that she wasn't in her momma's appartment.

"Mommy?" Ai asks in a daze-like state.

"Mommy isn't here Ai," Sasuke said to her and shifts her around so that she is now facing Sasuke on his hip. "It's me."

"Daddy?" Ai asks and runs her blue eyes adorably.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks her.

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo go closer to Sasuke to get a better look at the four year old. She didn't look like Sasuke. They questioned to themselves and only came back that she must look like her mother. Which made Karin extremely jealous.

"My head hurts." Ai mumbles cutely as she says the words.

"Don't you remember? You hit your head, so daddy came to the rescue." Sasuke says to her.

"Here Sasuke," Karin says and pulls out some medinice from her pocket. "It's a pain reliever, she can use it."

Sasuke takes the medicine and sees that it was in liquid form which was fortunate since he didn't think Ai know how to take pills yet.

Sasuke thanks Karin and goes into the restroom with Ai.

He sits her on the counter and opens the medicine up and uses the cap as teaspoon amount.

"Okay Ai, say 'Ah'." Sasuke ordered and Ai sleepily obeyed.

Sasuke gives her the medicine and she didn't even complain about the awful taste to it.

The was a cup by the sink and he fills it with water and gives that to her as well which she accepted.

"Thank you." She says like a good girl that she is.

"You're welcome." Sasuke says and lifts her off the counter.

Ai yawns again and rested her head in Sasuke's chest.

"Tired hime?" Sasuke asks.

Ai nodded to that response.

Sasuke carries Ai to his room.

"Hm?...Daddy?" Ai asked, wanting to ask a few questions like, where was momma and why was he so sad?

But Sasuke 'shhed' her and started talking to her gently. "Hush, my little one." Sasuke said to Ai and laid her down in the bed gently. "You must be exhausted." Sasuke said as Ai's eyes started to droop down back to being half open again.

Sasuke leans in and as he pulled the blanket over her, he started to sing to her.

_**"Sleep my little hime, let your dreams take wing."**_ Sasuke started to tuck her in the sheets ever so nicely.

_**"One day when your powerful, you will be a queen..." **_He sang and kissed her forehead.

"Oyasumi." Ai said gently to her father.

"Oyasumi my hime." Sasuke said in a fatherly manner and went over to her light; turned it and he had shut the door behind him.

"Tomorrow you training intensifies." He smirked as he went down the hallway, meeting his teammates.

_**I've been exiled, persecuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense **_

Sasuke places a hand on his sword, pulling it out.

_**When I think of what that brute **_

_**I get a little tense **_

He pulls it all out with chidori running through it.

_**But I dream a dream so pretty **_

_**That I don't feel so depressed**_

Sasuke goes through some halls, with his teammates following.

_**'Cause it soothes my inner child**_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

_**The sound of Danzo's dying gasp **_

_**Sai's squealing in my grasp **_

_**His shinobi's mournful cry **_

_**That's my lullaby **_

_**Now the past I've tried forgetting...**__**And my foes I could forgive **_

_**Trouble is I knows it's petty...**__**But I hate to let them live **_

"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Danzo up a tree?" Suigestu asked Sasuke.

_**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. **_

_**The melody of angry growls **_

_**A counterpoint of painful howls **_

_**A symphony of death, oh my! **_

_**That's my lullaby" **_

Sasuke goes back to his baby's room, to see her sleeping innocently.

_**"Itachi is gone... but Sasuke's still around," **_Sasuke sang softly as he approached her.

_**"To love this little lass," **_He has kissing her forehead.

He goes over to the wall and drags his sword into it fiercely.

_**"Till she learns to be a killer."**_

He brings the sword down, making a huge gap in the wall.

_**"With a lust for being bad!"**_

Sasuke walks off and Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu watch Ai sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep, ya little termite!" Karin said and Ai shifts in her sleep, "Uh- I mean, precious little thing!"

"One day when you're powerful!" Juugo steps in, pulling the cover up in her.

_**"You will be a Queen!" **_Sasuke says and opens up the curtains, bringing the light from the full moon to show upon Ai's still sleeping body.

_**"The pounding of the drums of war **_

_**The thrill of Juubi's mighty roar!"**_ Sasuke sang.

"Joy of vengeance," Juugo sang.

"Testify!" Suigetsu jumped in.

_**"I can hear the cheering." **_Sasuke said.

"Ai-chan! What a girl!" The three sang, Karin sarcastically.

_**"Payback time is nearing**_

_**And then our flag will fly **_

_**Against a blood-red sky **_

_**That's my lullaby!"**_

* * *

Okay I hope you get the concept of what Sasuke plan's to do.

Please don't hate me!

Please Review ^^


	17. Pain and Anger

Oh wow! I finally get a lot of reviews! ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: I'm glad that you think I'm a good writer and actually, I was actually planning on being a writer when I get a career and such.

To FirieGurl: Lol on that review, but it's part of the story.

To Mitsuki1313: Wow that is a long review! And I didn't mean for people to hate Sasuke. And yeah, Naruto was irresponsible for doing that!

To takuya: That is a good review and I liked it.

Okay so let's see what happens next in Konoha shall we?

I don't own Naruto,just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 17

(Third Person POV)

Zumo was wondering around Konoha. Through the town, ignoring everyone who passed right by him. Even passing Naruto who walked right by him, looking just as depressed as he was.

He eventually subconsciously goes to the training grounds.

His head down, his black eyes hid behind his long light blonde bangs. His hands in his baggy pockets.

"Big brother?"

He stops walking mid step and looks up rather quickly.

Standing by a tree, Ai was wearing a black dress with long sleeves that went past her hands and her dress went to her knees.

Her hair has black ribbons in them and her face had band aids on them. Her legs were wrapped up as well but you couldn't see them since she has on black leggings on.

Zumo could tell that something was wrong with her. Something more than just losing Jiraiya, Zumo's father.

The fact that she called him 'big brother' was more than proof.

"Onii sama!" She cried out in Japanese now. She ran towards him and he catches her in his arms.

Ai cried in his chest, and they both fell to their knees.

Her body was shaking and she held onto his black shirt.

"Shh Ai, it'll be okay." Zumo said and petted her head and wrapped his other arm around his arm.

* * *

At Kentaro and Akiko's apartment...

"Oh hey you know what's interesting Akiko?" Kentaro asks as they were sitting at the table, having something to drink.

"What?" Akiko asks.

"There a war will be starting soon." Kentaro points out. You see, he was a history freak and studies more about history of wars than about present day stuff.

Akiko started coughing and looked at Kentaro with wide eyes.

"Well...we could warn people about the war! What's it about anyway?" Akiko asked.

"Um...something with an Uchiha or something. It's one of the reasons why Ai was hated in our time."

"What?" Akiko and Kit, who had just woken up from a quick nap, asked.

"Oh yeah, you remember how Ai's a jinchuuriki right?"

"Right." Akiko answered.

"Well...she's the 'ultimate shinobi,' or whatever. Or that's what I heard." Kentaro says.

Kit perks up and hops down from the couch and runs to the front door.

"Kit?" Akiko asks and there was a knock at the door.

"Akiko! Kentaro, let us in." Zumo's voice rang from behind the door.

Kentaro and Akiko get up and Akiko quickly opens the door to see Zumo, who was carrying an unconscious Ai in his arms.

"Ai!" Akiko and Kentaro say at the same time and let Zumo in.

"Milady!" Kit says and follows everyone.

"Zumo, take her to my room." Akiko says and that's where he went, he lays his 'sister' in her bed and Kit quickly jumps onto the bed and snuggles next to Ai.

"What happened to her?" Kentaro asked and turns to Zumo.

"She was crying so much she passed out." Zumo says.

"What'd you do to make her cry?" Kentaro asks.

"Me? Nothing!"

"You liar! You're the only one who knew where she was." Kentaro said getting angry.

"I didn't do anything but comfort her, she's already hurt." Zumo stated.

"You could have saved her!"

"And you couldn't?"

"You stay away from her." Kentaro orders Zumo.

"Excuse me? I'm already having a terrible night so fighting you would only make me feel better because I'll be getting my anger out." Zumo said.

Akiko looks over from Ai to the two boys yelling at each other in the room.

"Both of you shut up!" Akiko shouted.

"FUCK OFF WHORE!" Both Zumo and Kentaro shouted at her.

Usually she would get mad but that made her feel terrible and she kept quiet for once.

"You're her god uncle or whatever, you should have done something." Kentaro said.

"Quit playing the blame game and admit that you're too stupid to have gone out there and saved her!" Zumo shouted.

Kentaro pushes Zumo some. "What you going to do about it huh?"

"This." Zumo says and punches Kentaro through a wall.

"Guys! Stop!" Kit says and Akiko stops her.

"Ai needs us right now...we got to keep her safe." Akiko says.

Kentaro gets up.

"Was that all?" He taunts. "I thought you were the hokage's son," he says.

"SHUT UP!" Zumo shouted and runs over to Kentaro, gets on top of him and started to punch him mercilessly.

Kentaro grabs his fists and flips him and now Kentaro started hitting back.

Zumo kicks Kentaro off him and they both charge at each other and Zumo had the upper hand and throws Kentaro out the closed window, breaking the glass.

Kentaro slides backwards some and a tree stops him.

Zumo jumps out the broken window and Kentaro quickly gets up.

They get into straight taijutsu fight and neighbors started to watch from their windows.

"I thought you were her friend!" Zumo said in the mists of their fight.

"I AM her friend!"

"Then why didn't you save her?"

Kentaro's glasses broke and he actives his byakugan.

"Why couldn't you?" Kentaro asks and started fighting in the Hyuga style, a style of which he only saw when Neji fought Naruto a few years ago.

* * *

Akiko wasn't even paying attention to the fighting going on and started using medical jutsu on Ai.

While she was scanning, she found something disturbing inside her.

Her charka patterns were going haywire and her body was contracting.

"Kit, transform into a human and help me." Akiko says and uses the transformation justu on the fox.

She gets behind Ai's body and help her up into her lap.

At this point, Ai gasped some in her unconscious stated and started to whimper.

* * *

Naruto went home after some words from Iruka sensei. His stomach was starting to bother him.

He didn't really notice how the apartment was quiet, or it would be if Naruto wasn't gasping in pain.

He wraps his arms around his stomach and curls into a fetal position, passing out on the bed.

* * *

Akiko looked horrified as she helps get Ai's legging off her. A blanket covered her lower body and Akiko saw blood flowing out of Ai pretty badly. Ai's legs were still tightly wrapped around her.

Ai's bleed came from...her 'special' place and it wasn't her time of the month.

"Kit, I need you help and hold her legs up so I can get a better look." Akiko ordered as a medical ninja and the fox did as she was told and held one of Ai's legs up.

Ai was panting in pain and she starts to feel something inside her. It felt really painful.

"Stop...no more...Orochimaru..." Ai cried out in pain and Akiko couldn't very well believe it.

Not only what Ai had said but what came out of her body.

It was the size of about a pinky finger and it made Akiko want to cry.

"Oh Ai...I'm so sorry!" Akiko said and cries for her friend.

Ai had just miscarried her child, unknowingly knowing that she was pregnant.

* * *

Oh my!

Please Review ^^


	18. Naruto in Pain

To mitsuki1313: Go ahead and give Ai a hug! Oh and you'll find out what happened Naruto very soon.

To Black Thorn Angel: I saw your review on my other story and I might just take you out on that offer.

To Chynna18tawrr: Okay I know it does seem off track but remember when Ai was little and she gets scared of her father? (It's in Ai Uzumaki, the flashback I mean XD) well, these are the events leading up to it. Sorry if I made it confusing.

To Takuya: Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Warnings! (I probably should have had this for my last chapter!) Mpreg, miscarriage.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 18

(Third Person POV)

The next morning...Shikamaru went over to Naruto's apartment to try to talk to him.

"Naruto? You in there?" Shikamaru asks, knocking on the door once again.

Naruto grunted and started to wake up.

He sits up up just a little and his stomach began hurting again.

"I'm coming geesh." Naruto shouted and he sits up all the way.

He gritted his teeth and placed a hand on his stomach. As soon as he stood, he shuffled his feet across the floor to get to the door.

Naruto couldn't care less what he looked like now, he was a total mess. His hair was flat and he had bags under his eyes.

"Oh...it's you Shikamaru, whadya want?" Naruto asks.

"Mind if I come in?" Shikamaru asks and Naruto steps to the side for him.

Shikamaru walks in and Naruto tried not to make sudden movements due to the pain.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asks.

Naruto didn't reply to him and goes over in his bed and eases himself in, getting a few grunts and groans as he tried to lay down.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asks again.

"I don't feel well okay!" Naruto says, raising his voice. "My stomach's been killing me since I got home and my god father just died so I wanted some freaking alone time." Naruto said.

Just then, another pain went though his body and he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted and ran over to his friend.

Naruto was panting and gasping for air.

"Oh gods! It feels like time when I gave birth to Ai!" Naruto shouted, remembering how those contractions were so painful.

The pain was so bad though that Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Little Ai shifted around some in the bed before waking up.

"Morning hime." Sasuke says as he brought her some breakfast.

"Momma?" Ai sleepily asks as she rubbed her eye and was sitting up.

"Not sweetie, it's daddy." Sasuke says and sits the tray on the night stand and Ai gets happy.

She smiled so huge and started to crawl on the mattress before getting up to her feet and hugs her daddy.

"Daddy!" She says looks up at him.

"Morning Sweetheart, are you hungry?" Sasuke puts a hand on her head.

"Uh huh!" She nodds and let's him go.

"Okay, I brought you some breakfast," Sasuke says and picks up Ai and set her down so that she was sitting down on her little butt now and she giggled cutely.

"Tank you daddy!" She says not pronouncing the 'th' sound in the word 'Thank' so it sounded like the word 'tank.'

Sasuke was about to spoon his baby girl when Madara comes at the door way.

"Sasuke." He says leaning against the door way, with his arms crossed.

Sasuke and Ai both look at him. The little four year old was getting kinda nervous around him and she clings on to her father some.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"You have the mission with the eight tails go get to." Madara said calmly.

"Alright then I'll do it, just give me a few minutes." Sasuke says.

"Fine." Madara says but his eye laid on that blond haired child for a brief moment before leaving.

"Daddy?" Ai asks and looks at her black haired father.

"I'll be leaving very soon Ai-hime." Sasuke says and kneels down to her eye level. "Behave yourself while I'm gone." Sasuke tells her.

"O'tay! I love you! Be safe!" Ai says with a smile. The poor child doesn't realize what was going on.

"Alright hime, and when I get back, we can start your training," Sasuke says.

"Training?" Ai asks while tilting her head some.

"Yes, I'll explain it more when I return, tell then, eat your breakfast and behave yourself, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Sasuke tells her in a fatherly way.

"O'tay daddy!" Ai says.

"Bye sweetie." Sasuke says and kisses her forehead and leaves for his mission.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office. Wondering what was taking Shikamaru so long.

She had asked the chunin to get Naruto out of his slomp but I guess it won't be easy for him.

It was hell for her.

Little Zumo was with Sakura right now. She was babysitting him.

The door was barged open and Shizune was panting. "Lady Tsunade!" Shizune says.

"Gah! What now?" Tsunade asks harshly.

"It's Naruto! He was rushed into the hospital!" Shizune says and Tsunade gets up quickly.

"What?" Tsunade asks and started running out of her office with Shizune after her.

"That's right, Shikamaru brought Naruto in just a few minutes ago and I was to get you at once." Shizune explains.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted in pain as a few medical nins were trying to hold him down.

Naruto felt immense pain course through him. It was buring and contraction feeling.

Underneath his clothes, his seal was glowing harshly and he couldn't hold still.

Lady Tsunade opens the doors of the emergency room and sees the struggling blonde.

"Naruto!" Tsunade says and started to hold him down as well.

"It hurts! Gah!" Naruto groaned in pain.

"What hurts?" Tsunade asks.

"My stomach!" Naruto shouted to the high heavens.

Tsunade needed to get him to calm down but whatever it was that was killing him, didn't seem to go away any time soon.

"Shizune! Get me some anesthesia! NOW!" Tsunade demanded.

"Yes milady!" Shizune says and runs to get some.

A moment later she was back with a needle filled with the medicine.

She quickly hands it over to the hokage and she literally staps Naruto with it.

He didn't even to notice the needle or the fact that she gave it to him.

He stopped thrashing about and soon was going to sleep due to the medicine.

The glow on his seal didn't vanish however and this made Tsunade worried highly.

She tells the medical staff to back away and she began examining Naruto.

Naruto's clothes were removed and his c-section scar was plainly seen with his tanned skin.

Her hand turned green and she began the exam.

She places her hand on Naruto's stomach and started to feel something in his pelvic region.

It was stiffer than it should have been and there was something unusual...for a male.

"No...it can't be..." Tsunade gasped some.

"What is it milady?" Shizune asks.

Tsunade searched a few more minutes before pulling her hand away and she looks down.

"Get Naruto prepped for surgery." She says suddenly. "And get me Renshi here asap!"

A few nedics ran out of the room, in search for the said doctor.

Shizune gasped as did the medical team. "What kind of surgery milady?"

"A fetus removal surgery." Tsunade said, looking down at the unconscious boy.

"You mean?"

"Yes...a c-section."

* * *

Oh my! Who knew?

Oh and congrats to my new beta, Black Torn Angel!

Please Review ^^


	19. The Greatest Gift A Sister Can Give

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Well, I have a few announcements.

Like my story 'I Love You Mommy' is up for adoption.

Why you may ask?

Well...I just can't seem to get any ideas for the story for it to continue and I actually want to see how would someone else continue it or make it better.

I'm actually thinking about putting my YuGiOh 5D's story up for adoption as well. It's called 'Dead Dad' and it's the very first story that I ever posted on this site...so...

IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THE STORIES PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

Hell, I'll even be your beta if you want. ^_^

So with that out of the way...

To Mitsuki1313: You'll have to read and thank you for reviewing ^_^

To chynna18rawr: Okay well...When Ai WAS pregnant, I think it has to be at least a month or so and she was over a month pregnant. I'm sorry for time confusion since it all seems to be getting mixed in. I know I suck T~T

To no name (annyomous reviewer): You'll just have to read...Thank You for Reviewing ^_^

To Takuya: Okay I had to look this up (the word egotopic) and the whole miscarriage will be explain soon.

To fungirl33: Thank you for your support ^_^ I'm glad you like my stories.

To TAJA: Stop yelling at me! I'm here and I updated!

To Gunnousai: Thank for reviewing and you'll have to read ^_^

I do not own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 19

Kit was snuggled with her mistress as she rested. The fox occasionally rubbed her head with the girl's, giving her some sort of comfort.

"How are you doing Akiko?" Kit asks in a quiet voice, also a whimpering sound like.

Akiko was holding, cradle, the bloodily towel and it was the tiny piece of Ai that she was unaware she carried.

Her green eyes held such sadness in them as she looked down.

"I'll be okay...you should be asking Ai that question." Akiko says, looking over at them.

"What will do with it?" Kit asks.

"...I guess that's for Ai to decide, or should we not even tell her?" Akiko asks. "I mean...Ai has already been through so much...IS going through so much. What is one day, she'll try to have kids of her own and she started to think about this." Akiko says.

"I think she needs to know..." Kit says. "It's the right thing to do and if we kept this from her, she wouldn't be able to trust anyone ever again if you think about it."

Ai started to open her eyes without making a single sound. There was a thick scent of blood in the air and a achy pain in her lower body.

"Kit?" She asks in a quiet voice, seeing her trusty friend right by her.

"Milady, you're awake!" Kit says and started to lick her cheek some.

Akiko looks up some and goes over to her best friend. "Ai..." Her trails off and her eyes started to water.

Ai sits up. "Akiko? What's wrong?" She asks in concern and looks down and sees the blood that covered her lower half.

She pulls the sheets off her and sees that it came from in between her legs.

"Akiko...what happened?" Ai asks, her voice cracking some.

"I'm sorry...Ai...but there was nothing I could have done." Akiko says and hugs her best friend, letting her cry in her chest.

* * *

(In Ai's mindscape...)

_"Juubi...what happened?" Ai asks the mighty demon. _

_**"You were pregnant by that bastard's child...were being the key word."**__ The demon says before continuing. __**"I made you miscarry Ai. Believe it or not, it was for the best...someone like you shouldn't have a child by rape, no one should."**__ Juubi says. _

_"But...you forgot one thing..." Ai sobbed._

_**"What?"**_

_"I was conceived through rape Juubi...are you saying I shouldn't exist?" Ai asks. _

_**"...If you want the truth, then yes. You should have never been born."**_

_Somewhere, within Ai's heart, she always knew that. _

_She was unnatural to say the least. She can orb things, herself, have the sharingan, born from the two most powerful shinobi; Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. _

_"Then...where do I belong in this world? What is my purpose?" Ai asks. _

_**"There is something that you can do though...with you power..."**_

(End Ai's Mindscape)

* * *

Little Ai was orbing things left and right. Her bracelet no longer being on her since it broke.

Sasuke's room was getting destroyed.

Things breaking, being flipped over, the works.

She had little control over this power.

The little four year old was swing her arms around; like throwing objects and objects would break or shatter.

It was like she was conducting but with things then music.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" She cried out as the bed was orbed against the wall.

She was in her very first fit of rage and was out of control.

Why was she enraged?

Well, not only can she sense the evil around this place, she was left alone and at a young age, it had a huge effect on her.

Noises could be heard throughout the entire hide out.

Madara bursts through the door as a dresser was thrown in his way. He catches it and breaks it.

The air was dense with sweet, raw charka.

As swirls of red and blue started to surround the child's body, her eyes were red with three pupils in them.

The Sharingan was activated in Ai.

Madara was surprised to say the least. Though he would never admit it out loud, this child, was possible stronger than him.

He approaches the girl.

"Hello there Ai." He says and with a simple turn of her head, he was thrown through a wall.

_'This child is much power than I could have ever have imagine.' _He thought to himself as he stood up.

It was when he straightens himself up, that's when he sees it...

The Juubi's rage inside her at full roar!

'_This child...is the very thing that I've sought over for years!' _He thought again. _'Juubi...'_

The Uchiha blood had come to a boil and she was letting it all out.

"I want my mommy!" She says. "I'm going home!" She screams.

"No you're not." Madara says and freezes the child mid-step with his far more advance sharingan.

Just then, she started to cry. Loudly!

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke's voice rang through there as he runs past Madara and lifts up his baby girl.

"Have you not seen this mess she made?" Madara asks.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" The child cried in her father's arms.

Sasuke looks at Madara, glaring at him. "I'l deal with her," He says and walks out the room with the crying girl in his arms.

* * *

Ai sobbed as she was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed.

Sasuke takes a wet was cloth and wipes her face gentle.

"What's wrong Ai?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"I want mommy!" She cried out again.

"Stop crying." He tells her, getting annoyed.

Ai opens her eyes, surprised by his tone of voice and looks up at him.

There was a different aura surrounding her father.

A darker, more evil, feeling around Sasuke.

"You won't get anywhere in life crying." He tells her.

Ai whimpers lighty from his tone.

"Daddy...why am I here?" Ai asks suddenly.

Sasuke wipes her cheek a little rougher and answers, "Because daddy didn't want to be away from his baby girl for much longer."

He half lied. Truth was that he planned to destroy Konoha and even though he would have taken Naruto away as well, he not only couldn't find him at that moment, but he couldn't take both of them at the same time.

"Why is mommy hurting so much?" Ai asked as she takes her hands and gently puts them on his hand that was whipping her face. "I feel mommy hurting." Ai says.

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about sweetheart...was that a reason why you were crying? Because you felt mommy's pain?"

Ai nodded. "Un." (1)

Sasuke lifts up the four year old and brings her close to his chest. "Would you feel better if you were with mommy right now?"

"Un." Ai says again.

"Don't worry Ai, you'll see mommy soon." Sasuke says and rubs her back some.

* * *

(The next few hours later... in Konoha)

"-ruto."

"Wake up."

"Naruto."

Voices were surrounding his mind. Unsure of what he should do he takes a chance and opens his eyes some. His vision clearing up some and he sees Renshi over him.

"Naruto, wake up." She tells him. "Are you awake?"

"Uh...un." He says in a low voice, nodding some. "Renshi?"

She smiled. "Hai, Naruto, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?" He guesses.

"Hai." Tsunade's voice comes into his ears. He looks over some and sees the woman against the doorway.

"Gr...granny Tsunade..." He tries to sit up but only finds it difficult to. His body felt numb from the waist down.

"Nani?" Naruto asks. "Okotta ka?" (2)

"You were in pain and Shikamaru brought you in." Tsunade says and walks closer to the bed. "You were thrashing about so much, we had to sedate you. When I looked over your body, there was a unfamiliar charka source in you."

"Naruto...you had a baby." Renshi answers him.

Naruto turns to her with wide eyes. "A...baby?"

Tsunade goes next to the bed. "You didn't know...did you?"

"No...I didn't...is...the child okay?" Naruto asks.

The two doctors looked at each other and that's when Naruto got the message.

"You were about seven months along...and the baby died...I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade says.

Naruto eyes widen.

"I didn't know...If I had known...I could have...saved my child." Naruto says as he clutched on his chest, to his heart, and was about to cry.

* * *

(At that same time...)

Ai had woken up and went to the hospital.

Akiko and Kit were back at the apartment since she had told them to stay behind. Ai was a little weak but it was nothing to her.

In the baby ward of the hospital, there was a tiny body that was covered my a blanket.

_"Is this it?" _Ai asked Juubi.

_**"Hai, now...do as I said to do...'**_

_"Right...for mama..." _Ai puts her hands over the tiny body like she would be if she was healing someone but instead of a green, healing justu, it was a golden color and it swirls around the body.

It was like a heavenly color, so warm and welcoming but it was doing a lot of damage to Ai's body.

When the blanket started to move and cry, Ai knew it had worked.

She was so happy. She lifts the blanket off the baby and sees the baby crying like it should have the moment it was born.

The baby had black hair and was very tiny to hold.

"Hi...I'm you're ane (3)...Ai...I hope you live your life to the fullest...ototo (4)..." She says and she lays him down in the tiny crib-like device before collapsing on the ground next to it, blood escaping her mouth.

A nurse walks by to hear a baby cry. She looks over at the open door and sees a girl on the ground, looking pale as a ghost and blood escaping her lips.

"Oh my!" She says and goes to the ground and tries to wake the girl.

When that didn't work, she calls in a medic team and they take her out of the room.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama. We need your help." That same nurse who had found Ai goes into Naruto's room. She has the baby in her arms.

"What now?" Tsunade asks.

"A girl was found in the baby ward and she's dying...She did the impossible...she revived this child."

"What?" Renshi says.

Naruto looks up from his bed to sees the baby. "Is that?..."

Tsunade runs up to the nurse and sees the baby. She takes the tiny infant from the nurse's arms and looks over him carefully.

This child...was Naruto's. Without a doubt. This was the child that had died.

"Naruto...this is your son." Tsunade says.

"My...son..." Naruto says and sits up, ignoring pain and holds his arms out for him. "Can I hold him?"

Tsunade walks over and hands over the baby to his mother.

He looked a lot like Sasuke. His hair was black like his and his eye shape but with big, innocent eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, that girl." The nurse says.

"Oh right!" She says and they both run out the room.

* * *

Akiko and Kit were outside, under a tree by there apartment. Zumo was on top of his the hokage's head and Kentaro was by the the bridge when they all sensed it.

They didn't know what it was but it was a great shift in the wind.

Then...before they even knew what was happening, their bodies started to fade away.

Ai's body was fading away as well, having made a sacrifice this big cost a lot.

Mostly, her existence in this world and that was costing her friends existence as well.

They would be back home...in their time...

But Ai wouldn't...

And this...she knew very well inside.

And somehow...in Naruto's hospital room...as he held his son...he felt her presence in this world...fading away.

"Ai...you didn't..." He says.

And that was when his door opened again to see Tsunade's grim expression.

Yes...she did...

* * *

A week later...

Little Ai was in the middle of training. Sasuke was working with her on orbing and throwing objects with her powers.

"Good, Ai. I knew you could do it." Sasuke's voice rang down like a villain's. "You will be a Queen."

* * *

(1) 'Un' means 'yeah' in Japanese.

(2) 'Okotta ka?' means 'happened' so he's asking 'what happened.'

(3) 'Ane' means 'older sister'

(4) 'Ototo' means 'little brother'

Okay I hope you enjoyed that.

Please Review ^^


	20. Baby Ren Uzumaki

Hi everyone and welcome back to 'Still Ai.'

I wanted to start off by saying 'Happy Holidays!' (I'm trying to be 'politically correct here. I celebrate Christmas).

Oh and I have a new story up. It's called 'Story of a Mute Girl.' It's about Naruto's 'mute' twin sister Ai (Yeah as you can tell I REALLY like that name.) and how she got pregnant by Sasuke Uchiha. See how she deals with bullies/fangirls, a overly-protective brother, how she became mute in the first place and how Sasuke tries to open her before the baby arrives. It's better than how it sounds.

To mitsuki1313: Thanks for reviewing ^_^ and the baby's name will be revealed in this chapter.

To my BETA Black Thorn Angel: I'm sorry for making you sad. But technically she's not dead. Thanks for beta-ing. ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for reading and reviewing ^_^

To lil gaki: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To Gunnousai: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

* * *

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

Still Ai

Chapter 20

"Okay Ai, one more time." Sasuke orders as he trained his daughter.

The four year old was panting heavily as dust cleared away from where she stood.

Her face was dirty and her arm was hurting already.

The target in front of her was destroyed and the next one was already up.

"Is that all you have in you?" He asks and approaches her.

It was simply amazing...she could already do a chidori. He found out that she already activated her sharingan and that she could make a shadow clone. She could teleport items and people including herself.

"Papa, can I take a break, my arm hurts." Ai asks.

"Sure, we'll resume in fifteen minutes."

The four year said no more and falls backwards, landing on her back.

"Aren't you being a little tough on her Sasuke?" Madara asks from the shadows.

Sasuke smirked. "She's a true Uchiha, not even five and already knows so much jutsu. She's smarter than she let's on."

"Perhaps the Juubi is cause of it." Madara states.

"Hm, even so, it the one who can control the beast who is the genius." Sasuke says and lifts her up, seeing that she's already passed out.

* * *

"Agh! It's so frustrating!" Naruto says going crazy.

His infant soon was in Ai's old baby crib that he and Iruka had to re-assumable so he would have somewhere to sleep.

"Naruto, calm down." Kakashi, who was standing by Iruka, says.

"NO YOU HAVE YOUR CHILD MISSING AND SEE HOW YOU WOULD FEEL!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Naruto had found out that Ai wasn't at the apartment while he was at the hospital and because he couldn't leave due to giving birth. And now, he still can't leave because of his newborn son who he still needs to name.

What Naruto failed to realized that Kakashi and Iruka thought of Ai as their child since they raised her for two and a half years.

"Naruto..." Iruka says and the baby started to cry from Naruto's loud mouth.

Naruto sighs and goes to the crib and lifts the baby boy up.

"Shh, shh, it's okay buddy, no need to cry. I'm sorry for making you cry, go back to sleep." Naruto cooed the baby.

"What are you going to name him? It's been a week and you haven't decided." Kakashi points out.

Naruto hung his head low. "I don't still...every time I look at him, all I see is Sasuke." Naruto says.

"You better name him soon because you still have training to do, don't forget." Kakashi reminds him.

"You mean that frog guy or whatever? I still have to do that?" Naruto asks. Not that he didn't like training, but he didn't want to be separated from his son. It's killing him have Ai missing.

His recovery time was amazing this time since Kyuubi was healing him quicker so he didn't have pain in his stomach from surgery.

"Yes Naruto, you do." Kakashi scowled him.

Naruto mad and the baby stilled cried. "Someone please take him right now." Naruto says holding out his son. "I need to clearly my mind." He sighs.

Iruka takes the baby in his arms and Naruto goes outside for some air.

This wasn't how he would have wanted his son to come out into the world.

In his mind, he would have known about the birth, have had Sasuke be right there next to him as he gave birth, have the perfect name ready for him, and have him born safely. Ai would have been in the waiting room with Iruka and Kakashi, friends there was well and live happily ever after.

But life was a real bitch to him.

It really seemed nothing was going right anymore.

The baby quieted down in the background thankfully.

After a few minutes, he goes back inside and sees Iruka still holding him.

"Thank Iruka sensei, I just needed to clear my head." Naruto says.

"It was nothing." Iruka smile gently for him and gives the infant to him. "Have you decided on a name for him?"

"I'll call him Ren. Ren Uzumaki." Naruto says.

"Ren? Why?" Kakashi asks.

"It's a simple yet popular name." Naruto says. "And I'm not giving him the last name Uchiha."

"It's a very nice name Naruto." Iruka says.

"Okay...I need to find my daughter. I can't believe I was so stupid to leave her here by herself." Naruto says.

"Hey you were depressed because Jiraya-sama died." Iruka says.

"That's no excuse." Naruto says. "Now I have to leave Ren be-" Naruto said as he suddenly was poofed away.

Since baby Ren wasn't teleported with him, Iruka and Kakashi acted quickly and caught the now crying boy before he hit the ground.

Kakashi and Iruka both sighed in relief that he didn't hit the ground.

This baby was sure lucky.

* * *

Okay I'm stopping for tonight. Oh and I'll be fast forwarding since it's the whole 'Pain invades Konoha' thing and Naruto becomes the hero. XD.

Please Review ^^


	21. Two New Kids and a Evil Plan

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late update but y'know how long it takes me to get ideas flowing again right?

To lil gaki: Thanks for liking the name and for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for liking the name and for reviewing ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel, my BETA: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

Okay before I start, I want to tell you all how I came up with the name Ren for Naruto and Sasuke's son. I was watching the live action movie of NANA (which is funny because the author of that anime series and actual first name is Ai XD) and since there is a guy in the anime name Ren and I just liked that name for him.

Well thanks for listening...oh and remember I SKIPPED THE PAIN ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 21

Two teenage boys stood in the middle of what was once Konoha.

Everything was in ruins all aorund them.

"This is Konoha?...Damn it, That baka dad of your took us too late to stop the war from happening!" The boy with flat silver hair says. He has a headband on that says 'ninja' rather than having the leaf symbol on it. His eyes were onyx like both of his parents and has tan skin.

The boy with spikey black hair and pale skin looks over at the other boy and gives him a annoyed look.

"This was before the fourth great ninja war. This event just happened to take place before the war." He says and puts his hands in his pockets. "You do remember why were here don't you?"

"Uh...yeah...we're here to save some chick right?"

"Not just any 'chick' as you so lightly put it." The dark haired boy says and started to walk since they didn't want to be mistaken as the 'enemy.' "Before we do that, we need to find and talk to-"

"Hey who are you two?" A Konoha ninja asks.

The two teens turn and see the guy and were thinking 'oh shit.'

"Um...we're uh..." The black haired but says before gaining his composure back. "You wouldn't happened to know who Naruto Uzumaki is would you?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? He's the village hero!" The guy says.

"I know!" The silver haired teen said.

"Well...he knows us so we're no enemy if that's what you're thinking!" The black haired teen says defending himself.

The leaf village ninja approaches them, giving him a strange look. "And how would I know that you're not the enemy? You look like a Uchiha, boy."

The black haired rolled his eyes. "Yeah I get that a lot. Look, mind telling us we're Naruto is or not?" He was getting impatient.

"You brat, how dare you talk to someone like that!" The guy says.

"Um...Haru." The dark haired addresses the silver haired boy. "Now?"

"Now," Haru replies and Ren grabs his arms and puts up a blue barrier, making the ninja thrown backwards and soon, orbs away with the silver haired teen.

* * *

"Oh so this is your son." Sakura says looking down at the tiny infant now in Naruto's arms. "I didn't even know that you were pregnant," She comments.

Naruto nervously laughed some. "Well...I didn't know I was pregnant Sakura. Ren here was a complete surprise." Naruto says.

They were sitting outside of the tent where Lady Tsunade was laying in a coma.

"Y'know...I haven't seen Akiko, Zumo or even Kentaro around. I wonder what happened to them." Sakura says, trying to get her mind off the fact that her sensei was in a coma.

Naruto's face sadden. "Well...Ai sacrificed herself so that Ren could live. Truth is, Ren was still born because I wasn't aware that I was having him and he was premature." Naruto says. "So when she died...maybe they disappeared with her." He says.

"Oh...I'm sorry...well what about the Ai from this time?" Sakura asks.

"She's missing right now...I...wasn't watching her at the time...left her alone...and that's when it happened." Naruto says in a sadden voice. "It was when I found out that ero-senin died and...I guess I just left her alone...then after that I was having contractions so I didn't pay attention to that." Naruto says looking down at his son.

Suddenly, the two teen appeared in front of Naruto and Sakura but there backs were turned to them.

"Glad we got away from that guy." The silver haired boy says.

"He was annoying." The black hair boy says.

"Okay...we need to find Naruto." The silver haired boy says and started to move forward but the black haired boy grab him by the back of the collar, pulling him back.

"Ma nuka (1), you don't just walk off like that." He says.

"Especially when the person you're looking for is right behind you." Sakura says, making the teen stiff up in their place.

The slowly turn around and see Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki holding an infant.

The silver haired boy started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha." He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asks.

"Th-that baby in your arms." The boy laughed and the black hair boy was looking at him like if he was crazy...but than he just thought of something.

"Keep laughing Haru and I will burn all of your books." The black haired boy threaten.

"Not my Ichi Ichi Series." He says, stop laughing.

"Those will be the first to be burned."

"I'll be quiet." Haru says, hanging his head in defeat.

The black haired boy looks back at the confused blond and pink hair ninjas.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asks.

"Um...yeah...My name is Ren...and I'm your son." The black haired boy admits.

"And my name is Haru." The silver haired boy says.

"So...you're Ren Uzumaki?" Sakura asks and looks at infant in Naruto's arms.

"Yeah you have a problem with that Sakura?" Ren says, using her name.

"Okay...well, why should we believe you?" She asks.

Haru gives her a crazy look. "You're telling me that after you meet the future Ai, Akiko, Kentaro and Zumo, you don't believe us?" Haru asks in disbelief.

"Well anyone can say stuff like that just to trick us." She says.

"I believe them." Naruto says. "So what's going on? Why are you here?" Naruto asks.

"We're here to save my big sister, Ai." Ren replies. "We know exactly where she is-"

"Who she's with-"

"On any day-"

"And what she's doing." Ren and Haru answered at the same time.

Naruto and Sakura blinked at the same time. "Whoa...so where is she? Is she in any danger?" Naruto asks, stepping in front of Ren.

"To answer those questions. With dad and yes." Ren answers in that order of which he had asked him in.

"SHE'S WITH SASUKE?" Naruto practically yelled, making baby Ren wake up and cry.

"Ow...yeah." Ren says, talking about his own-self crying.

* * *

(Hours later...)

Sasuke and his teammates were on there way to Konoha. Little Ai was on Sasuke's back since she won't be able to keep up with them.

The four was grinning happily. Thinking that she was going to see her momma again and those words were ringing over and over again in her head.

She had on a tiny cape with a hood over it her head.

Madara's mask started to appear in front of them and soon enough, he was standing on a branch.

"Ho...Sasuke." Madara says.

"Unh! Bad timing!' Seigutsu says.

"How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asks Madara and Ai shyly looks over Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Suigetsu asks.

"Team Taka has left the Akatsuki. We have no more business with you." Sasuke says to Madara.

"I warned you that you would die if you betrayed the Akatsuki. And you HAVE broken your pact with me." Madara replies.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks.

"The biju hunt." Madara answers.

"But, we already captured and handed eight tails over to you." Karin says to Madara.

"That was a substitution, in short, you bludered." Madara says.

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and Ai had a confused look on their face.

"The eight tail pulled a fast one on you. Honestly, you've disappointed me." Madara says.

Ai didn't know what he was talking about but the way Madara looked at her with that sharingan of his, never settled right with her. It always made her nervous but she would never say anything.

"So...what do you want us to do about it? It's not our business anymore!" Suigetsu says.

"On the contrary...you will complete the job you were assigned. Though it won't be the eight tails." Madar replies.

"And what of we decline?" Sasuke asks.

"One of two things. We will battle it out here and you won't be able to go to Konoha; or you give me the Juubi."

"Juubi?" Karin asks, putting her hands on her hips. "Whose the Juubi?"

"You will not get your hands on my daughter." Sasuke stated. "Ai...orb now." Sasuke says and without a second thought, Ai orbs away and Sasuke started to use his chidori and charges through Madara to only go through him.

Ai had orbed a few trees over and hides. Part of her training, Sasuke had taught her how to orb when commanded for a situation just like this.

She peeks over some to get a view on the situation.

"Your objective is futile...how sad." Madara says, looking back at Sasuke who was now behind him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks, looking back at the masked Uchiha.

"What?" Karin asks.

"I can explain that." A green mouth started to come out and was like a Venus fly-trap right next to Sasuke.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asks.

"It's fine...he's an associate." Madara answers Sasuke's question. "So...who's the new hokage?" Madara asks.

"That Danzo fellow."

"As I had anticipated."

"Danzo...is hokage...?" Sasuke says, shocked.

Ai knew who Danzo was...she had met him one time when Zumo and her where in Tsunade's office and he came in. She could sense something dark about Danzo...something off about him...untrustworthy. So when she heard that name, she got even more nervous.

"That's right, one of the Konoha elders who backed your older brother into a corner. He's become the new hokage." Madara says.

"...What in the world happened in Konoha?" Sasuke asks.

"My underling Pain destroyed Konoha. And thanks to both you and Pain showing off, even the Gokage seem to have gone on the move."

"The five shadows huh..." Sasuke says.

"They are conventing a Gokage summit conference. Allow me to explain." Zetsu says and started to explain the entire story.

"Naruto?...This Naruto fellow defeated Pain al by himself?" Suigetsu asks.

"That's right, he's become extremely strong, in fact, I think he's stronger than Sasuke right now." Zetsu says. "Oh and one more thing before I forget to mention. This actually relates to you Sasuke."

"Well...what is it?" Sasuke asks.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Zetsu says.

Sasuke looks at him. "What?"

"You have a son. Naruto gave birth unknowingly and you have a son with him and now it seems like he's come back in time to try to save that little girl that was here earlier." Zetsu replies.

"Holy shit Sasuke, so what are you going to do now?" Suigetsu asks.

* * *

(1) Translates to 'Dumbass'

Okay most of that was from the manga. Like 90% was. I don't own Naruto! I already say this in my chapters!

Please Review ^^


	22. Madara and Ren

Okay hi everyone. I'm super (100x) sorry about the late update.

Well...I was watching the new episode of of Naruto Shippuden on Vizanime and they're showing flashbacks with Sasuke in them. So the new episode was YAOI-licious! Because Sasuke's and Naruto's hands get stuck together and as they were trying to get freed...they KISS again! (:3) It's funny and I loved it! KAWAII!

Oh by the way. I added a new story. It's called 'Daddy's Little Love,' and it's a NaruSasu paring which means Sasuke gets preggers!

Okay so with that out of the way...let's get started!

To Takuya: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To fungirl33: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

To my BETA and new co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Thank you so much for helping with with Uchiha Triplets. I know you'll make me proud ^_^

To lil gaki: You'll have to read to find out. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 22

Little Ai was about to go after her father.

"Pap-" She whispered but kept quiet when she heard Zetsu and Madara talking. She still hide behind the tree and was listening in.

"That went well..." Zetsu commented.

"I never thought that Nagato would use that gedo art of rinne rebirth that he developed for me, and for such a thing...I can't believe he betrayed me." Madara says. "Thus, even if Sasuke surpasses Nagato, it's meaningless if we can't control him...So I have no intention of linking him to the gedo statue anytime soon. I think it would be wiser to keep an eye on him and that little girl of his." Madara says.

"I can't believe you had actually foreseen the possibility of Nagato might die." Zetsu says.

"As a precaution...but we've definitely fallen off my ideal path. Thanks to Naruto Uzumaki...he could cause our plans to shift." Madara says.

"What next the? Do we go too?"

"We're done with moving ahead with caution. Put a rush on 'Project Tsuki no me!" Madara says, scaring Ai.

"Tsu...ki...no...me..." Ai says slowly, remembering how to pronouce the very words.

Madara looks down and spots the blonde child.

"Juubi." He says and goes down to her.

Ai started to back away from him...fearing him.

"Don't worry sweetie...you do want to see your mommy again, don't you?" Madara says in a very scary way, making her scream.

* * *

Sasuke turns his head as he was moving back.

"Something wring Sasuke?" Suigetsu asks.

"Where's Ai?" Sasuke asks. "She was following us...right?" Sasuke ask.

"I believe Madara is watching over her now." The other half of Zetsu answers.

Sasuke glared for a moment at Zetsu.

_'I suppose it's better than having her seeing what I'm about to do.' _Sasuke thought to himself and continued on with his team.

* * *

Naruto, Ren, Haru, Kakashi and Yamato went on the mission to talk to the Raikage about cancelling the disposal for Sasuke (which was a fail) and now he was in a cabin, thinking about his babies' daddy (I love saying that XD) who was attacking the Kage Summit at this very moment.

"Wanna talk Naruto Uzumaki?" The voice of Madara was hear, making Ren and Haru jump up.

"You're!" Naruto exclaims with a shadow clone ready with a rasengan.

"A rasengan right of the bat, huh...But you know it doesn't work on me right?" Madara asks, jumping backwards.

Wood started to pop up. "Naruto, Haru, Ren, stay still." Yamato says, performing a jutsu and wraps Madara up in wood with Kakashi behind him.

"We won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easily...Madara Uchiha." Kakashi says with his sharingan eye out.

"You did just hear my last line, didn't you? No attacks work against Madara Uchiha." Madara says.

"So you ARE Madara Uchiha." Kakashi says.

"Hey...I just want to talk..." Madara says. "Naruto...you'e sparked my interest...I guess the saying goes...like mother, like daughter."

"Where is my baby you bastard?' Naruto shouted.

"Easy there Naruto." Haru says, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No! You have your child taken away but you and see how you feel!" Naruto shouted at the silver haired boy.

"I'll tell you...but first...I'll tell you the story of Sasuke Uchiha." Madara says.

Ren rolled his eyes. "I already know about that bastard! Just tell me where the girl is and I won't send you back to the dark ages!" Ren says.

"You're one to talk runt. Who are you anyway?" Madara asks.

"My name is 'none your business,' and I know Sasuke was screwed over by killing his own brother...but what I'M asking is the little girl...Ai Uzumaki." Ren says.

"You mean the Juubi."

"No, I mean the innocent little girl that was taken away from her home in Konoha. The girl you're planning on using as a fucking battery if we don't save her." Ren says.

"Ren!" Haru says to the raven.

"By the way you're talking to me, how dare y-" Madara was cut off by the intense feeling of the same charka as Ai's but coursing through Ren. "Oh...I see...you yourself have Juubi in you...so that must mean you and the child are of the same genetic code...you're a Uchiha as well." Madara figured out.

Ren smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Guess my name right and you'll win a prize," He says being cocky.

"Ren...Uzumaki." Madara says remembering hearing Haru say his first name and guessed Uzumaki.

"..."

"So...what's my prize?" Madara asks.

"..." Ren didn't reply again.

"Oh I know...how about you." He says and wraps out and takes Ren with him by using that same technique.

"NOOOO! Ren!" Naruto shouted but was too late.

* * *

The place was filled with a lot of squares and stuff...like a different space.

Ren landed on his feet and didn't seem unfazed but the suddent transportation. In fact...he was hoping for it.

Laying down unconscious was little Ai.

"Ai." Ren shouted and runs over to her, kneeling down, and lifts her up.

"She'll be fine, I don't want my plan to fail when I'm so close to achieving my plan." Madara says to the younger Uchiha. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll will be getting Sasuke...he's probably already beat up." Madara says, leaving him.

It wasn't even five minutes of waiting (from what he thought) Sasuke and Karin arrived.

"Where is this?" Karin asks.

Ren looks over and walks up to them and seeing Sasuke beat up like that, Ren couldn't help but say, "Damn, someone got their ass handed over to them."

"Who the hell are you, you smartass?" Karin asks.

"I'm Ren Uzumaki...his son." Ren says, nodding his head to Sasuke.

"How that hell are you his son?" Karin asks.

"Sasuke butt-fucked Naruto and Naruto is my mom." Ren says, annoyed. He really explaining things over and over again.

"You are an ass." Karin says.

"And you are a bitch but I usually don't point out the obvious." Ren states.

"So...what do think is going on?" Karin asks in a pouty way.

"The usual shit with villians. They 'expose' their evil plans and whatnot...DAMN IT! I was suppose to prevent the war..." Ren says, sddenly remembering that he was suppose to stop Madara. "Okay..not need to panic...I have Ai so that should get them a great disadvantage when the fighting starts." Ren says trying to compose a plan in his head.

"What?" Karin asks, after hearing him babble.

"Oh...yeah...I'll explain later." Ren says and cradles Ai in his arms protectivly and promoising to get her home safely.

* * *

Okay there you go. I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	23. The Reviewer THANK YOU Page!

Hello everyone and Welcome back to Still Ai.

Unfortantly this isn't a chapter...but this is a REVIEWER THANK YOU LETTER!

So many reviews since January and so many have favorited, alerted this story and me as an author.

And these reviews will be divided from this story, and from Dhampir Knight, which I recently finished.

Oh and HUGE thank you to my beta and co-author, Black Thorn Angel, because she is writing the next chapter because I asked her too since...I kinda had a brain-fart and then that kinda flew all around the room so now this story is basically a popped balloon for me.

* * *

Still Ai Reviews...

To takuya: Thank you so much for the review ^_^

To fungirl33: Thank you so much for the review ^_^

To my BETA and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: Again, thank you so much for your help! And for your review ^_^

To chynna18rawr: Okay explaination time! Okay so you remembered that, well there was the part after it when they still had the baby's body laying in a crib-like thing (it's the thing they play babies) well, Ai was told by Juubi to revive him and in the process, she died and since she did, the future is changed and that's why Zumo, Kentaro, Akiko and Kit disappear...but little kid Ai remains alive since it doesn't effect the present. Thank you for your review ^_^

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Wow...i didn't know you were obsessed...now I'm sorry about not updating...thank you for your review ^_^

To LucyLawliet16: Nice...I'm glad it made you day...I never realized I described the story so well...wow...Coolness..Thanks for supporting me ^_^ Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Yeah, something like that...thank you for your review ^_^

To dudeyaoi: Coolness, thank you for your reviews ^_^

To Always-Unpredictable: I'm glad you love Ai but I seriously doubt my story is the best mpreg ever...there are those better than mine...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sei-Kun: Wow...thank you so much for liking this story! Thank you for your review ^_^

To Rachelle4eva: It will be continued, sorry for the delay... thank you for your review ^_^

To sam: Thank you for your review ^_^

* * *

Now for Dhampir Knight now if you don't know, Dhampir Knight is the sequel to 'Welcome to my World' and that is a ZeroxOC of mine...

To Midnight Blue Cross: Wow...thank you for liking this story so much.

To Sweet and Deadly: Um...I'm not sure...a 3quel hasn't popped in my mind yet...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^ You're one supportive little reviewer ^_^

To Gone in the Wind: Don't cry! Thank you for your review ^_^

To my awesome beta and co-author, Black Thorn Angel: I'm glad you will get this done and I'm glad that you liked this story...^_^ Thank you for reviewing ^_^

* * *

Okay, these next reviews go out to my friend, '**the epic awesome mii'** who took over my story 'I Love You Mommy.' Seriously guys, that's HER story now and I'm BETA-ing for her...please post your reviews of that story. I only own the OC Ai.

To Always-Unpredictable: Please read the author notes, I'm only adversting for everyone to read that story...PLEASE LISTEN

To M s. l o k i t a 1: Again, please go to the new story...I have the link up somewhere...

To Shifuni: Please go to the other story...

* * *

Again this is a THANK YOU page for my readers and I really want to say thank you for being patience...even though there have been others to nag me about finishing this story...*narrows eyes over at Ren who is holding a kunai to my neck.*

Yeah...I'm under some pressure...

So if there are some questions, comments, concerns, just leave it in the reviews and I'll try my best to my ability to reply to them.

Oh and maybe...two weeks from now, the chapter will be posted...MAYBE...(if I get enough reviews...)

I love you all!

Thank you so much for everything...

Please Review ^^


	24. The War Child

Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Still Ai.'

To EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time! All of you have been patience...for the most part now...but now, here's the long awaited chapter. There was many of you emailing me, and trying to ask me when the next chapter will be up.

IT'S UP NOW!

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 23

"Son of a Bitch! Not again!" Naruto says, punching a wall as his anger built up. Ren was just taken by Madara. Haru crosses his arms.

"I wouldn't worry about Ren so much." He says in confidence. "He's pretty tough."

Naruto looks over in a glare. "That doesn't make me feel any better!"

Kakashi and Yamato look over at Haru who still didn't look worried. "Ren is a Jonin in my time, smart and smooth talker." Haru says. "He's also resouceful, kind but swuve, cool...mysterious..." Haru says as he started to blush. "Handsome..."

Yamato clears his throat obviously, making Haru snap out his imaging state. Haru looks over and Naruto smacks his face.

"Sorry...we're...more than friends." Haru says. "That how _swuve _he is." Haru says. "My real point is, he'll get Ai and himself out of there...more then likely, he was baiting Madara to do that." Haru says.

Kakashi walks up and stares the boy down. "And why do you think this?"

"Well...if you're son is caught by the same person who has your child, the chances of them seeing, better yet, getting out of there are kinda high." Haru says and he goes sit down against the wall. "Ren has been my teammate for a while, I trust him." Haru says and pulls out a book from his ninja pouch and started reading.

Yamamto smirks some, "with those reading habits, I know just who's kid you are, right Kakashi." Yamato says, jokingly.

Kakashi paled some...

* * *

Ren holds his sister in his arms. It was strange to think that she was older then him at the moment. She was so small and so innocent, having no idea of how important she is to everyone in this entire world. In his time, she has a name...

War Child.

That was how everyone knew her as, and that was what everyone hated her for.

Ren cradles Ai in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully. How anyone could hate her was a complete mystery. None of this was her fault and yet, everyone blamed her for all the lives lost...all the blood shed...the entire war.

They all blamed her...

_"I just want to be free..." _Ren remembers hearing that plea from her. The first time he'd met her, was an intelligence mission and he was leading it. He, alone, stumbled among the power source for all the zombie-ninjas (that's what he called them) and saw that she was bare alive herself.

Her body looked depleted of any food...just skin and bones. She also had tubes all over her body. Her arms, back, legs, and in her sides. _"I don't want anyone else to get hurt because me..."_

"Hello?...Hello?...YOU SMARTASS!"

Ren looks over and sees Karin, still hold Sasuke in her arms. Sasuke was injured...and it was serious...but Ren stopped caring for that man a long time ago (to him). The black haired teen looks around the sub-space-like area and tries to find a way out. His blue eyes scan the are. only to see imaginary squares floating in the air.

A soft cough escaped Ai's tiny mouth and the child opens her eyes. They were teary and she opens then half way. She looks up at the shadown figure above her vision. "Mo...momma?" She asks in a exhausted voice.

Ren really didn't know how to react...so he went with his instinct, and held her closer to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Ai...momma will be around soon..." He soothes her, running his hand in her blonde hair.

The child's eyes dim some. "Daddy...I don't wanna be...a ninja." She says. "I don't like...the burning..." Her voice fades as she slips back into her unconscious world.

The groaning sound of Sasuke echoes in the area and Ren sharply turns his head to him; sharingan activated.

"You bastard." Ren says, holding a major grudge. "You dragged our own child into this?" He says as he stomps over angerily at his father. Ren always hated that word: father. It meant giving the man who made his life a living hell a title of authority and that was the last thing Ren ever wanted to give him.

Sasuke looks up and sees the boy, holding his unconscious child. "What did you do to my child?"

Ren laughed sarcastically. "That's a good one...blaming me for her pain...you're the bastard who did this. Your the one who kidnapped her and brought her into this hell. She's a child!" Ren shouts, holding her protectively. He looks over the corner of his eye and sees a crack emerging.

"And it looks like my exit is here." Ren says and as he turned and was about to jump, he was thrown backwards and rolls on the ground, he held Ai close to him as he rolled, trying to cover her.

"Exit? You're certainly not leaving my grasp." A dark voice echoes and the orange mask emerges from the crack. "Juubi."

* * *

Ren wakes up chained in a tube with wires connecting him. He didn't look frighten but he knew this area all too well. This was the spot where he had found his sister a long time ago (again to him because he's from the future).

"I know what you're trying to do...and it won't work with mine charka." Ren calmly says.

Kabuto was in the room, over this little operation.

"Where's Ai?" Ren asks.

"If you mean that child, she's with her father at the moment...you've been out for a long time now, Ren." Kabuto says.

"Don't ever say my name like if you're on familiar terms with me you fucking snake." Ren spits at him (not literally).

Kabuto smirks. "Father's looks and mother's attitude...funny how such two people could make such a being, such as yourself but espeically Ai." Kabuto says. "She has quiet the DNA sequence in her genes...blood type B positive, blonde hair, an exact image of her mother really...but one thing sticks out in her genetic code."

"And what's that nerd?" Ren asks.

"Her sharingan and her Rinnegan." Kabuto says and pushes a few buttons on the machine.

Ren raises his eyebrow. "The rinnegan? Really? She's not even five years old!" Ren says and then yells in pain as his charka was being drained from his system.

"That'd shut you up quick you brat." Kabuto says and then his machines started to sound an alarm. They flashed red and said 'warning.' "What's going on?" Kabuto asks as he pressed a few buttons and what looked like a full body image of Ren appeared on the screen. It zooms into his charka network and it detects a code sequence much smiliar the DNA sequence.

"What's this?" Kabuto asks as he leans forward, gripping onto the sides of the machines and reading the analysis.

Ren smirks, just like an Uchiha. "You didn't know?...And here I though all nerds knew everything." He says in pain.

Kabuto looks at the screen and then slowly at Ren with a panicked expression. "You're charka...it's...but how?"

"That's right." Ren says.

**Out on the battle field...many of the zombie shinobi's started to cry out in pain and melt. Every ninja that was once dead and was brought back to with the reanimation jutsu was dying off, buring from the inside out. **

"My charka is defective...figure you would have caught that before you started this experiment." Ren says, getting his strength back and ripping the chains off him and yanking off the wires that connected to him.

"How is this possible? You're the son of Uchiha and Uzumaki aren't you?" Kabuto asks.

Ren punches the glass that held him in and kicks it to make the hole bigger. "You don't check much of background like you think you do...yes, I am their son...but you forget that not all humans are healthy."

**In Konoha, Iruka was cradling baby Ren in his arms while dealing with his own sickness (1). Ren's cries were loud and his clung onto the green fabric of Iruka's vest. **

"I was born with a charka virus that killed me before I was even born. I was a still born baby and was brought back to life by my ane...you carelessly just finished the war..." Ren says before walking out and leaving the medic going mad.

* * *

"He may have won the battle, but he hasn't won the war..." Madara says, observing Ren as he seemed impressed. "You forget, I hold the secret to this war." He says as he turns and walks down the hall and into another room.

"How are the eyes treating you, Sasuke?" Madara asks.

Sasuke Uchiha had his eyes wrapped up and he was awake. "I can feel Itachi's pwer flowing in me...so powerful." Sasuke says.

Ai was awake and sitting, like a good little girl. Since she had awoken, she'd had stayed by Sasuke's side. Madara walks closer and down at the blonde hair child. He kneels down to the child.

"You...will change the world...sweet innoncent Ai...you will bring the world...in my image..."

Ai looks away and holds Sasuke's hand...for her own comfort. It was obvious to the child, she would never see her momma ever again.

* * *

Okay THERE YOU GO! I'm tired...

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	25. In the Dark of Night, Dreams Come True

Hello and welcome back to 'Still Ai.'

Okay I'm so sorry I haven't posted in this story for a LONG time!

To Shifuni: Thank you for awlays reviewing ^_^

To pinksamamurai1014: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Rachelle4eva: Thank you for your review ^_^

To JacexClary-4evr: Thank you for your review ^_^

To takuya: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kakee-Chan: Than you for your review ^_^

**I don't own Naruto or the song lyrics! Just OCs**

* * *

Still Ai

Chapter 24

_**In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah... **_

_**Revenge will be sweet**_

**_When the curse is complete!_**

**_In the dark of the night_**

**_She'll be gone!_**

"Again Ai." Madara barks at the child. The child was panting and tears was coming out of her eyes. She was throwing kunai at targets, missing targets left and right. She was very upset and tried and hungry. Madara took her while Sasuke was sleeping on morphine and recovering from his surgery.

The child falls to her knees and hands. She was bawling her eyes out. "I don't wanna! I wanna go home! I want my mommy!"

Madara growls angrily. "Well Ai, don't bother wasting your breathe, you're 'mommy' doesn't love you anymore. He left you when you were a baby."

"But...he came back..."

"But did he really want to be a 'mommy?' He HAD to be. You're a burden on everyone around you, even now...why should you be treated special?" Madara asks. He was trying to break the child's will. Her spirit.

"I am not...I WANT MY MOMMY!" She screams and falls on her side, curling in a ball. "Mommy loves me...he said he did."

"You child, should not be named 'loved,' for you are the most hated person ever to exist." Madara says. "For now one, I'm going to call you 'hate,' you will now be known as Kiari, and you better respond whenever I call for you." Madara says and walks off.

Ai curls in a ball and shuts her eyes, crying her eyes out. This man was so cruel...so mean...so...evil.

"No dinner for you...Kirai."

* * *

Naruto was going to lose his mind. He was now, checking on his son, who was burning with a fever. He'd had been fighting for so long. The injuries on his body was proof of that. He cradles Ren in his arms, hushing the child to quiet down. As for location, he was in a medical tent, getting his wounds healed and tending to his child.

Iruka was in the tent as well, only he was holding a bucket to his face. Naruto felt bad for him, but what could he do? Only comfort him...but it couldn't be much...too much was on Naruto's mind to be at ease.

The war and the fighting was supposing dying down...

But what of his child? What of Sasuke?

"Naruto." Haru says from the tent's entrance and he avoided his gaze at Iruka. "How's little Ren?" He asks, going inside and looking over Naruto's shoulder to see the infant sleeping.

"He's getting better," Naruto says, weakly smiling for him. "I'm fortunate for that."

"You're worried about Ai, aren't you?" Haru asks.

"Of course I am! I'd be a terrible parent if I wasn't now wouldn't I?" Naruto says, snapping at him. Haru lowers his eyes and turns his head some.

"In my time, Ai...is a tortured soul. She didn't even seem to know who she was when Ren saw her. This war...isn't anything compared to what is to be expected. Ren getting capture is possible a good sign." Haru says.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asks harshly. "Having any of my child capture is horrible! I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"

"Knowing Ren...he probably sacrificed himself for Ai's sake. Claiming that he's much more powerful then she is, that he has some of Juubi's charka in him, but why in my time, have they not taking him yet?" Haru asks him. "Do you have any idea?"

Naruto blinks and looks down at his infant son. "Because...he's weak?"

"No. He's far from it. It's...because he shouldn't be a shinobi." Haru says and looks back at the infant. "Ren wasn't a stillborn for any plan reason. Ren has posionous charka in him. Juubi's charka is posionous to him but it keeps him alive for some strange reason."

Naruto remained quiet. "Future Ai...revived him...with her charka."

"And I'm sure she was convience that it was the right thing to do...but now. You can't train him. The Ren I know...has burns on his arms...legs, back...whenever he trains and uses charka. I only know this is because he tries to hide it from everyone around him. We made a deal...that when he saved Ai, he'd retire from being a shinobi." Haru admits.

Baby Ren started to cry and Naruto tries to soothe his child.

"I fear for the worst..." Haru says and looks over at Iruka. "...for everyone's sake."

* * *

"Kirai! Get in here!" Madara says and Ai comes into the room. She was wearing rags now. Her face was dirty and her eyes were down to the ground. Madara goes over to her and ushers her to a seat at a table. She looks over and sees Sasuke, now awake but still blinded.

"Whose Kiari?" Sasuke asks, getting annoyed.

"She's was once your child. But I'm taking her under my wing, now, Kirai, eat breakfast." Madara orders. Ai takes her spoon and started eat at the bowl of mush.

"Don't order Ai like that! She's not yours!" Sasuke says.

"You misunderstand me...all I need is her, you...are no longer useful. You're only here for petty revenge for Konoha, couldn't you do that on your own?" Madara taunts. "And I need Ai at full strength, for she will be useful for today."

In the shadows, Ren was listening to the plans. He needed to grab Ai and get out. This would be his finally mission...he hoped. He pulls out a kunai and does a handsign, only to hand his hands grabbed suddenly. He looks and sees the real Madara.

"I knew you'd try something stupid. Like that jinchuriki mother of yours."

Ren growls and is thrown across the room, where Sasuke and Ai were at. The Madara in the room was merely a shadow clone and vanished.

"Whose in here?" Sasuke asks, no knowing this charka signature but it did feel familiar some how.

"You Juubi brat! You're charka is pure vile. Kirai's charka however, is the perfect, its from the originial Juubi."

"Her name is Ai...and you will call her that!" Ren says, getting up. He gets up and charges at Mardara, who only kicks him back. During the distraction, Ai goes over with a kunai to Sasuke. She climbs on his lap and starts to cut some of the bandages off. Sasuke wraps an arm around her and Ai was unwrapping his eyes.

Sasuke's first sight was of his daughter, and her sadden expression quickly changes to a happier one. Sasuke hugs the girl in his lap and stands up.

"Ai, I'm so sorry." Sasuke says and looks over at the fighting.

Ren was clever, and he takes a needle, with purple, liquid that glowed and injects it into Madara. The eldest Uchiha, grabs hold of Ren's neck.

"What did you inject into me?"

Ren smirks; an Uchiha smirk. He looks over at Sasuke, who was holding Ai with protection and love, something he never imagined to see. "I gave you what you wanted...Juubi's charka!" Ren says and Madara's eye in horror. Madara's body was starting to lose control and on his skin, little dots started to appear on his arms and body. He was losing his charka and he couldn't even move himself anymore. He falls to the ground, gagging and coughing up blood.

"Sasuke! Take Ai and seal all the exits! Make sure all Akatsuki members and Kabuto are still in the building within a minute!" Ren shouts.

Sasuke looks in Ren's eyes and he nods. The father leaves, taking his daughter with him, and with a sealing jutsu he'd learned from Orochimaru, he sealed the exits, and every Akatsuki member was inside.

Ren pulls out a five kunai's, each attached were paper bombs but these were special paper bombs. "I'm glad I made these now..." Ren says and pulls out a cellphone. In this time, he was able to send out a finally message out due to new towers that all nations were placing up. The weren't made for cellphones granted, but it was same technology that cellphones were used from.

He presses his fingers to the keyboard, and as soon as he sent it, he crushes the device in his hand. Madara was suffering due to the charka, and Ren took a deep breathe, looking over at the clock, seeing it turn to 9 am...on the dot.

"Sayonara...everyone."

* * *

Sasuke had barely made it out of the building before it exploded. The flames consumed everything; the building and everyone in it. The Uchiha looks down and makes sure that his precious daughter wasn't caught into the fire. Sasuke sighs in relief when she was okay.

The Uchiha, who was on the ground, looks at the building in flames. Ai watched as the building burned as well. After a few minutes, she looks up.

"Daddy?"

Sasuke only said the following words...

"That's my boy."

* * *

Haru's phone beeps. He pulls it out from his pocket and when he opens it, his eyes widen and read the text in silence. The silver haired young man held his breathe and shuts his phone.

"What was it?" Naruto asks.

"...Ren did it..."

Naruto held his breathe and Haru gets up. "Haru! What the crap! What's going on?" He asks. Haru starts walking outside with Ren in his arms.

Haru was doing handsigns that seemed very unfamilar to Naruto. "Sasuke is coming back to Konoha with your daughter...and I'm going home...solo." Haru says, not breaking concentration.

"What? My baby and Sasuke...wait! What happened to Ren?" Naruto asks.

A portal opens up and Naruto covers his eyes with one arms and holds his son with the other.

"Ren...saved everyone...and he's still alive...remember. He's the baby in your arms." Haru says, looking back and he had an expression that looked an awful a lot like-

"Goodbye...Naruto." Haru says and steps into the portal, returning to his time.

Naruto looks down at his son, whom opened his eyes and smiles at his mother. The blonde brings his infant to his face and kisses his son's forehead, "that's my boy."

* * *

-13 years later-

_**The evening star is shining bright  
So make a wish and hold on tight  
There's magic in the air tonight  
And anything can happen...**_

A girl was drawing on her bed. She was now eighteen years of age and she was finishing up a sketchbook she owed. She had like about ten different sketchbooks but this one was special.

This was the one that she finished when she finally became an adult.

A few stones were tossed at her window and she looks up, and smiles happily. She quickly gets up, and goes over, lifting her window and views down and there, she saw Zumo. He was nineteen years old and still sported black. He was in baggy pants and a nice dress shirt.

Ai smiles and she giggles in excitement. Zumo was no longer viewed as a god-brother or what-have-you. Instead...

"I'll be down in a quick second Zumo!" Ai says and shuts her window. Her hair was long and in a styish layered style and still had the same old short bangs she sported as a child. She was in some jeans and white shirt that had an Uchiha symbol on it and pulls a jean jacket over that. She slips on her black sandals and runs downstairs.

Sasuke was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and Naruto was pouring him a cup of coffee; decafe, like the way Sasuke liked it. Naruto was getting ready for his office and coming from down the stairs, Ai was in a hurry. "Hi guys! Bye guys! Catch ya later!" She says and leaves the house in a hurry.

"What's with her?" Naruto asks.

"Teenagers," Sasuke says and as soon as he asks. "Can you pass the sugar?"

Naruto smiles playfully. "Which sugar? Me or the table sugar?" Ah yes, these two had been a couple since Sasuke returned with Ai and Naruto couldn't have been happier if he was sudden a millionare.

Even though it was night, Sasuke still had his coffee, only to stay up for late-night entertainment. So he smirks and says, 'both' in a husky voice.

Naruto grabs the sugar in the jar and goes over to Sasuke and places it down. The Uchiha takes a spoon and opens the jar, and scoops a little bit of sugar in his coffee. He takes a drink and then, spit-takes.

"What the heck!" Sasuke asks. "This isn't sugar." He says.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and with his finger, he dips it in and takes a taste "Salt...REN!"

Snickering could be heard from the staircase as a twelve year old Ren had just play another prank on his parents. The boy starts running upstairs and laughs at their expense.

Naruto chuckles a bit. "He takes after me...I'm so proud."

Outside, Ai runs out to meet with Zumo and the two start walking off into the village. He takes her to his motorbike and she smiles. They get on and started to go through the village, which was now more developed and more advanced in technology.

_**In the fire, there's a village**_

_**Way down in the Center**_

_**Where the women or very pretty and the men deliver~**_

_**They got music**_

_**It's always playin'**_

_**Start in the day time, go all through the night~**_

_**When you hear that music playin'**_

_**Hear what I'm saying and make it feel alright~**_

_**Grab somebody, come on down**_

_**Bring your paintbrush, we're painting the town**_

_**There's some sweetness going around~ **_

Zumo continued to drive as the exited the village and he leans back and she leans over and the kiss as the wind blows through them. Ai pulls back and smiles.

_**Dreams do come true **_

_**In Ko...No...Ha~**_

Ai sangs as her and Zumo head off into the dawn, not turning back.

* * *

Okay and THAT IS IT for this story!Phew...I'm exhausted.

Well...I hope everyone enjoyed! The songs that were featured in this chapter was 'In the dark of the Night' from _Anastasia _and 'In New Orleans' from _The Princess and the Frog_

Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, having me on alerts, and for reading ^_^


End file.
